A Child of The Flame and The Sword
by OtakuWest
Summary: Lemon Warning! Natsu wants a family, and Erza wants love. They've been together for a while now, and Natsu is getting close, but luck is never on his side. Will Natsu get the family he see's in his dreams? Will Erza get the love that she craves so much? Find out as their lives play in and out at Fairy Tail. What surprises lay awaiting? Could it be one or possibly two? Rated M
1. A Start of Something More

**Hello Everyone! It's OtakuWest here! Some of you may know from Fallen Campione! or my most recently popular one shot Lock and Key, and my new series requested by Fans; A Final Request of the Heart. I've been meaning to do this series for a while now, but college complications, and life as would have it be that way. But I finally got this chapter finished. So enough talking for now I'll let you read. See you at the bottom!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any of its characters.**

It was a peaceful morning in the forest. The sun was breaking through the tree's shadows that were covering most of the ground. Everything seemed at peace, but yet there wasn't a single chirp of a bird, a single insect making its usual loud banter stating it was there. It was silent and still until two men ran through dressed in black running as fast they could. An explosion came from behind as they managed to dodge yet another attack.

"Damn that was way to close!" The man shouted back over

"Quit talking and duck!" The other shouted as a couple swords flew over their heads

They were being pursued by two others, both very powerful Mages. They had just pulled off a heist that had gotten them a very valuable jewel. It was worth millions, and they were going to cash it in but they had to escape their pursuers.

"They sure are quick on their feet!" A man with pink hair exclaimed with a wide grin

"Concentrate on the fight Natsu!" A woman with scarlet red hair scolded

"What do you think I'm doing Erza?!" Natsu yelled back still hot on the two bandits' tail

The two Fairy Tail Mages continued to run after the bandits who weaved in and out of the trees. Natsu was getting tired of the cat and mouse game and got an idea. He ran closer to Erza and whispered something in her that made her smirk mischievously. She nodded in understanding and Natsu ran off towards the right leaving Erza to guide the bandits into the trap. Erza requipped in a brilliant yellow light into her Heavens' Wheel armor. She sent swords after the two men slowly guiding them to right. They didn't even realize the explosions had ceased to occur.

" **FIRE DRAGONS… ROAR!"** Natsu bellowed firing off a brilliant jet of flame that engulfed the two men in an instant. "hahahahahaha!" Natsu laughed at the state of the two men

"Well done Natsu good thinking on your part." Erza said with a stern voice, but her eyes were soft

"Why thank you." Natsu mocked bowed "I didn't think they would go down that easily though they must worn themselves out by running!"

"Well the only magic they were using was amplifying their speed it wasn't very fast to begin with." Erza replied sounded disappointed "We were just running even Wendy could have taken these goons down. I don't see how this was a B rank mission."

"Maybe it was because of the worth of the object?" Natsu inquired

"That may very well be true. In any case let's head back home." Erza before she whispered in his ear " _For a reward for a brilliant plan I'll let you massage me."_ She said with a wink

Natsu gulped at the thought. Erza was a very prideful woman, but yet he was the only one that could touch her affectionately without her armor on. It's been about a year since the Grand Magic games, and things were finally settling down. It was also after that incident with the dragons when Natsu and Erza confessed their feelings for one another. It was a one hell of an event for the two since neither of them know how to deal with feelings. It had practically been Mirajane and Lucy who confessed for them while they were both standing there. That wasn't including the guild who was shocked but then they had a huge party to commemorate the Games and their confession.

Though they haven't done the 'thing' they still had their 'entertainment' throughout the year. After all Erza wanted to wait for a certain day before she would do that. Natsu respected that, regardless that Igneel was a dragon when he raised Natsu he been very adamant to respect the woman you were close too and women in general. Though he may have acted like an idiot when he was younger he always did his best to act respectfully to women. Yet Erza was another matter Natsu respected her utmost, and didn't realize he was in love until they were gone for seven whole years.

Erza on the other hand had loved Natsu before that but it grew when they were gone for seven years. When they came back Natsu had matured exceptionally and was stronger than ever before. He really surprised her when he began to learn Gildarts' Disassembly Magic. He had found a book about it in the guilds' library and had gotten the basics of it down but he didn't use it yet in combat in fear of misusing it. Much like Gildarts… In another turn of events he had also matured in personality but still had little spurts here and there after all it wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't start a brawl every once in a while.

"S-s-sounds like a p-plan Erza." Natsu stuttered with a deep red blush on his face

"What's wrong Natsu~?" Erza teased him with her purring voice "You seem a little… flustered."

"N-no not at all!" Natsu squeaked and ruffled his hair to keep his thoughts in check "Let's get these two back to town and head back home!"

Natsu grabbed the two tied up thugs and started dragging them away.

"Uh Natsu?" Erza chuckled a bit

"Yeah!" He called back

"Town's the other way." Erza responded with another chuckle

"Right! I knew that!" He shouted still blushing turning around and started back the other direction

Erza walked beside him and rested her head on his shoulder enjoying his warmth. Natsu looked at her with his previous thoughts behind smiled at her calm face. He rested his head on hers and they walked together back to town. With the two bandits still knocked out cold being dragged back to the Rune Knights.

. . .

They decided to stay in the town for the night because of the time they had to spend time actually explaining why their beloved treasure was smudged when it fact it was just melted fabric. They cut their reward by 1/3 which seemed unfair but they didn't argue further just pleased they got a decent reward.

"Well 100,000 jewel per person isn't so bad." Erza responded counting her jewel

"Yeah I suppose so but man they didn't have to blame us for that!" Natsu muttered almost igniting his fist with fire

"Now now calm yourself Natsu." She patted him on the shoulder "Let's just call it a night and go home tomorrow. I just want to sleep tonight."

"Alright fine." Natsu pouted

"And you're going to join me." She said walking further ahead leaving Natsu in the town square

 _"_ _No freaking way! She never does that on the job!"_ Natsu internally shouted

What Natsu was referring too was simply staying the same night in the room. She likes to keep the formal fitting of a team regardless if they were with Team Natsu or if they were just alone. It was who she was, but I guess this time around they would sleep with each other though he couldn't help but think of what she might do. After all lately she's been way more daring when they were at home. To the point where Happy was now Lisanna's partner now and she loved it.

Though Happy didn't leave because of 'entertainment' but mainly because he wanted more time with Lisanna, and was beginning to learn Transformation Magic from her as well. Natsu was happy for them but at this point and time he didn't know what to expect from scarlet haired beauty had in mind.

"Are you coming or not Natsu?" She called back with a smile

. . .

It turned out he had nothing to worry about all she wanted was to sleep with him and enjoy his warmth. Under their covers she had snuggled up close to him, practically curling into him had rested her head on his bare chest. She was in a flannel pajama set, and she looked rather good in it. It was simple, dark purple, and fit her figure quite snugly. He took in her scent, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She seemed so vulnerable in this state and he vowed to protect her till the end of time. After all a dragon only falls in love once, and it was no different for the Dragon Slayers since they had the instincts and some habits of actual dragons themselves. Igneel had always said that you should really only have one mate and that mate will be your first love.

If both Natsu and Erza were to be married and Natsu had claimed that she was her mate they would both forever be bound. It was an ancient magic made by the Dragons, and it was powerful indeed. It was the starting of clans, dragon clans. Each clan had a mark and as tradition it was the mark of each type of magic that two starting the clan. Though Natsu wasn't thinking about this, in fact he was merely thinking that it would be wonderful to have a loving family with Erza. He stared at the ceiling, before he drifted off into the realm of dreams where a family awaited him with open arms and smiles.

. . .

"Natsu~" a voice purred in Natsu's ear

"hmm?" Natsu grumbled

"Natsuuu~" again the voiced purred, but with more arousing tone

His eyes fluttered open and looked up to see the scarlet haired beauty pinning him down "E-e-erza! W-what are you doing?"

She leaned down closer and whispered in his ear " _What's the matter? You don't like it?"_

"I-I didn't say that!" he squeaked "B-but why are you doing it?!"

"Aww do I have to answer?" She herself on top of him and sighed contently "It was just some morning fun Natsu, let a girl have fun."

Natsu ran his hand threw her hair with a smile, and grabbed her chin lightly and pulled her to his eyes "I love you."

She flushed a bit "I love you too."

Natsu then leaned in a kissed her softly on the lips. It was warm, and full of emotion. They unlocked lips, and stared lovingly into each other's eyes, not wanting the moment to end, until they both nodded off once more. It wasn't until around noon till they woke up full of energy. Erza took a shower first while Natsu packed his own gear. Natsu let out a content sigh as all his things were packed and ready to go.

"Now all I have to do is wait for Erza to finish so I can take a shower." He spoke to no one in particular

Erza walked out of the bathroom in her usual attire Armor and blue skirt "Ok Natsu you can get in."

"Roger!" Natsu mock saluted and went into the restroom

After Natsu had taken his shower, he got dressed to find Erza all ready to go with a backpack of things. It had taken sometime to convince her, but Natsu had successfully got her to stop tugging around that giant cart of belongings. This was only about a month ago, and man was it a pain to finally get it to sink her skull. They walked out of the hotel, and headed to the train station. When they arrived Natsu just stared at their train, and let out a sigh.

"No matter how many times I see these bloody things I remember what they did to me." Natsu grumbled before he climbed on

"Come now Natsu at least you don't have to worry about it anymore. So quit complaining." Erza nudged him in the back.

"Hey don't push!" Natsu yelled back and finally took his seat

"Why are you cranky all of a sudden? Is it because since you no longer have your motion sickness you don't get to rest your head on my lap?" Erza teased

Natsu blushed but shook his head "Nope not at all!"

"Aww too bad I was going to let you do so but oh well you don't miss it." Erza giggled to herself

"W-wait! That's not fair!" Natsu whined

"Oh come here." Erza sighed and pulled Natsu's head into her lap "Just enjoy it, because, _I know I'm looking forward to that massage….. did I mention it was 'nude' massage?_ "

Natsu's ears perked and he thought of the million things he shouldn't be thinking about. He blushed but closed his eyes and thought about the past. Everything was such a blur that he couldn't comprehend it all, but he knew one thing was that he enjoyed every moment of it. Yes there were sad times, and even times he was angry, but that's what made them worthwhile, but yet he craved for something more personal. He looked up at Erza and saw her gazing out the window with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hey Erza?" He looked up his heart beating

"Hmm?" She hummed lightly not pulling her gaze from the window

His heart was beating faster and faster. He felt so nervous almost to the point his hands were shaking. In his mind he had thought about their relationship a million times over. Over the past few years he knew he cared for Erza, but for the past year they had developed with each other so well. They really did love each other to their fullest, and well Natsu was ready, but he didn't know if she was. So he did the most logical thing for him, he saved up and bought a wedding ring.

In his pocket right now was the box that held an entire future, but he didn't know which path it would take. Would it lead down the path a loving family or a path of love that would never be returned and he would die a lonely man? He didn't know, but whatever it was he was ready to put it all on the line.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the box and slowly pulling it out not wanting to grab her attention "Would you—" The brakes of the train engaged "WOAH!"

Natsu went flying off of Erza's lap breaking the wall into the next carriage. Erza had managed to stay in her seat but saw the full body impression of Natsu in the wall and began to laugh.

"HEY! It's not funny Erza!" Natsu yelled from the other side as he made his way back to their regular carriage "Why in the hell did it suddenly stop like that?"

 ** _Sorry for the harsh braking method ladies and gentlemen. The Engineer had slipped and activated the emergency brake. We are sorry for the inconvenience._**

"Does that answer your question Natsu?" Erza continued to chuckle

He grumbled to himself and sat down in front of his wall impression. Figures as such that as he was about to propose! Something like this always happened to him when he wanted to do something right. Now the moment was lost and he would have to wait for another day to do it. He had to do it before they went on the next job they were planning on doing; an S-class mission.

It had been awhile since he had been on one and he couldn't take one independently since he wasn't an S-class Wizard either, but the exam was coming close and he was more than ready. Gray had even told the Master that he wasn't going this time around because he truly believed he wasn't ready….. which was odd to say the least. He always boasted about being stronger than Natsu, but most think Juvia has been talking some sense into him lately. Which is too say very surprising considering she used to do nothing but egg him on but people can change he was a perfect example.

So he had two deadlines; one was before their next job which is predicted to take place in one week, or before the S-class trials to take place in one month. It was obvious that it had to be done before that. Because the S-class trials this year around would end up being a more of a strategy focus, and that meant more of a race. The race would be like this: A wizard would be paired with an S-class wizard and they would have to get to a spot at an allotted time to go on to the next stage. There was only three S-class that would be participating; Laxus, Mirajane, and Erza. This meant that only three Wizards this time around would be chosen to participate.

In this year it was possible for all three Wizards to become S-class. Master had made it this way so we could replenish the ones that were gone….. including his pain in the ass 'Ace' that was never around. Though it also meant no one could become an S-class either. Yet Natsu knew he was ready and he would win. Yet he still couldn't get his ass in gear and propose to the girl he loved!

"So what were you going to say earlier Natsu?" Erza looked over curiously

"Uh nothing it was nothing just wandering you was staring at." He managed to play it off

"Oh I see well just the scenery that's all." She sighed a bit and resumed watching the scenery pass by

Natsu noticed that she seemed disappointed and he didn't get it at all. Erza on the other hand was disappointed it wasn't something more. Mirajane had been pushing her extra hard to push something out from him, but to be honest she didn't want him to be forced into anything he didn't want to do.

 _"_ _Oh well. Natsu will do what he needs to do when he needs to do it."_ Erza thought to herself with a smile _"After all I have to let him have some sense of pride left."_

"Hey Erza?" Natsu looked over at her for a moment with a sly smile

"What are you up too?" She chuckled a bit

"How about we do a little sparring match when we get home? Loser has too—" Natsu began whispering in her ear as her face got a slight crimson hue on her face

"You're on Natsu, but be warned I will not go easy on you." She responded full of confidence

"Yeah! Now I'm all Fired Up!" Natsu shouted

. . .

"HRAHH!" Natsu yelled as he charged Erza " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

Erza dodged it excellently. A group of Fairy Tail wizards surrounded them watching the fight go down. They have been going at it for about fifteen minutes and neither we're ready to back down.

"Cmon Natsu you can do it!" Lisanna cheered out

"Yeah Natsu you can win! Maybe." Happy let out with a smirk

"Oi!" Natsu yelled over to Happy "Aren't you supposed to be on my side?!"

"Watch your enemy Natsu!" Erza lunged but Natsu merely grabbed the sword

Erza looked stunned "What's with that look Erza?" Natsu smirked "I haven't been lifting boulders for nothing!" He threw her back and she flipped back switching into her twin katana's.

"Indeed. It would seem I've been ignorant in watching your abilities." Erza spoke calmly maintaining control

In the spectators was Master Markarov who watched with pride and Laxus had his trademark smirk as he watched the two. He knew full well that either of them could give him a run for his money, but he still didn't give them satisfaction of knowing that.

"So what do you think Gramps?" Laxus chuckled at the sight

"I'm waiting to see what surprises Natsu has for us." Markarov chuckled as well "I know he's been doing a lot of independent training, and I have no idea on what but this sure was a rather interesting development."

"I agree, I never realized that Natsu had gotten so strong." Laxus commented but then a sweat drop went down as he looked confused "Yet why does it seem there's something else their fighting for."

"What do you mean my boy?" Markarov looked up at his grandson with a questioning look

"Don't they seem maybe a bit too much into this?" Laxus pointed out as they both collided, a crater was now in the field where they were standing before they disengaged

"Now that you mention it you may be very well right. It would explain why when they just came back they almost immediately initiated this fight." Makarov chuckled uncomfortably as they watched both Natsu and Erza trade blows again leaving another crater inside the previous one.

They both let out a humored sigh, and continued to spectate the fight as it got more intense.

 **"** **Crashing Fire!"** Natsu yelled thrusting out his hand and gravity seemed to push down on Erza as a blanket fire was sent flying down on top of her "HA!"

"Not so fast Natsu." Erza replied calmly as she dodged to the side with help of her Flight Armor and switched back to her katana's

"Oh C'mon!" Natsu growled

"Well that was certainly different." Laxus inquired "Never seen that before. Though it would seem that it didn't do much for him."

"I can see Natsu's reasoning behind it though." Markarov chuckled "That was actually very thought out when you think about it."

"How so?" Laxus looked down at his grandfather for an explanation then Mirajane came in

"You see Laxus, with the gravity from the Crash Magic it essentially traps the Wizard. While adding his Fire Magic to it adds to its damaging affect. Though since it comes after the initial start there is the chance to dodge it. Though for most Wizards they would exert a decent amount of magic just to get out of it." Mirajane explained

"Oh I get it!" Romeo chirped walking over excitedly "Even though he didn't do any damage he still caused her to use up more Magic by Re-equipping into something else."

"Precisely, Romeo." Markarov rubbed the boys head "Keep your eyes open and learn a few things. Natsu sure has matured a bit to be able to finally think that in terms in strategy."

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Natsu yelled over at them and Markarov chuckled

The fight between the two was growing more intense by the second. Erza was not giving any ground and neither was Natsu, and he still had a few more things up his sleeve, and one was just plain funny that he decided was going to happen right about….. now!

Using the Gravity he pulled Erza closer which took her by surprise as she flew towards him she braced herself for the hit but instead was slammed into the ground "Bahahahahaha!"

Natsu laughed at her last minute facial change before hitting the ground….. It was priceless. Even guild members were having a hard time holding their laughter, even Laxus was on the verge of laughter.

Erza looked up and had her 'you're so dead' look "You're going to regret that." Then she looked at the rest of the guild who all stopped laughing "and all of you are next." She growled

Shivers went down the spines of the guild members because they knew she was serious. She got up and started her relentless attack on Natsu who actually had gotten the exact result he wanted….. rage, and embarrassment. He knew in an actual fight none of this really would have affected her, but here it was all the same. So now she was reckless in her fighting style, and taking unnecessary risks. He slowly guided her back to the crater they had made.

" **Crash!** " He bellowed and Erza's feet were not solidly planted in the ground shock came over her face

"You tricked me!" Erza yelled out

"Hey all's fair in love and war hehe!" Natsu chuckled before inhaling **"Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

The jet of fire collided with Erza, and she stood there a little fazed

" **Crashing Fire!"** Natsu extended his hand again before Erza could jump out but she managed to switch into her Flight Armor to get out, until realization dawned her face as Fire had begun to descend upon her, he had pointed the fire to a different area, the area she had jumped out of in habit.

It crashed down upon her, and as the flame had cleared there was an orb of transparent green light around her. This was Freed's doing. For most matches if Freed was around they would ask him write runes of protection so that if the Wizard's body had reached a certain point that shield would protect them from the last hit but it also meant they had lost.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IS THE WINNER!" Markarov shouted

The guild erupted into applause, and shouting "YEAH! Hahahahaa!" Natsu shouted laughing himself

"Congratulations Natsu." Erza walked up to him with a small smile "I underestimated you but I still didn't hold back."

"Aww Than-" He was talking as he was punched him into the ground

"That was for humiliating me." She bluntly stated "I'll forgive you if you by some cheesecake."

"F-fine." Natsu managed out as everyone slightly chuckled

Everyone went back into the guild hall with smiles on their faces. Natsu paid for Erza's cheesecake which she ate happily. Even though he did that quite often, and it wasn't because he would be in trouble either. Just simply because he was indeed the 'man' in the relationship. In which he had gotten a huge lecture from Elfman … it was annoying as hell. Though tonight he was going to be a real man, and do what he needed to do.

"Erza when are you heading out that next job?" Mirajane asked as she brought her cheesecake

"In about a week or so." She responded enjoying her favorite cheesecake "Maybe later considering that the S-class exams are close."

"Are you going to take it easy on Natsu?" Mira smiled evilly getting a scoff from Erza

"Absolutely not! I could tell by his fighting he was holding back next time I'll give it everything I got." Erza proudly stated, by that time Natsu had made his way back to his seat next to her

"Pine wood if you would please Mira!" Natsu called out as he sat down with a smile

"Sure thing Natsu." Mira smiled before walking into the back

"Pine? That's strange you usually go for Oak." Erza commented

"Don't want to get sick of it." Natsu shrugged and then said "Which brings me to question. How come you aren't sick of cheesecake? You've been eating that stuff since we were kids."

"It will be and shall forever be my favorite!" Erza proudly tapped her breast plate and continued to enjoy her free cheesecake.

"If you say so." Natsu chuckled and looked around the guild hall with smile, before leaning over with a mischievous smile "So are you going to wear it?"

Erza's face slightly blushed "Yes Natsu I lost so I'll wear it."

"Yesssss" Natsu pumped his arm slightly in victory

"That is until after my massage." Erza stated matter of fact

"Oh fine." Natsu pouted for a moment then chuckled "Hey where's Wendy?"

"Here you go Natsu!" Mirajane handed Natsu his Pine wood on fire "She's been taking more jobs lately, but from what I heard she's gone through a growth spurt."

"Is that so?" Erza spoke up intrigued "What do you mean by that?"

"She's grown exceptionally taller and started filling of course!" Mirajane chuckled "Though I've also heard she might be a candidate again for S-class."

"Well she deserves it!" Natsu said with pride "She's been training real hard as of late, even with me occasionally."

Their conversation of the bluenette dragon slayer carried on for another hour or so before the couple decided it was time to go home. After a bit of walking they finally arrived at Natsu's home which was way more stable and appealing to the eye thanks to some…. Suggestions from Erza. They walked inside to find it clean, and warm. That wasn't surprising since it was Natsu's home after all.

"So are you staying here tonight or going back to Fairy Hills?" Natsu questioned as he made his way to the kitchen.

"I think I'll stay here tonight. You were right by the way, letting Levy be the dorm manager was a good idea." Erza responded

"I told you." Natsu pointed a finger back at her as he continued walking

As they entered the kitchen Erza stood back and sat at the parlor area, and watched as Natsu prepared stuff together. It was a known rule; Erza was not allowed to cook… unless it was cheesecake of course. Erza had found that her cooking had been horrendous when Natsu was sick a whole week because of it, and decided to taste it herself….. not the brightest idea. So Natsu was the only one who was allowed, and was actually a rather good cook. Was said to even to rival Mirajane's cooking.

"So fried Cod sound good to you?" As he rummaged around in his stocked cupboard.

"Sounds delicious." Erza hummed at the mentioning of his fried Cod

"Fried Cod it is then." While starting a batch of oil

This was actually a common thing for the both of them lately. It was nice just to be in each other's company. Natsu finished his cooking, and they both sat down to eat together making small talk about past jobs they've taken, and what future one's they would do. As they finished dinner, there was a feeling of tension in the air as to what was going to happen next would be definitely 'fun'.

"Are you ready Natsu?" Erza looked over at Natsu with a gleam in her eye

"O-of course!" Natsu's voice seemed to get a bit higher, not as high as his second head.

"Well then come on up with me." Erza said with a teasing voice as she got up from her seat and swayed her hips as she walked in the direction of Natsu's bedroom

Natsu gulped, and followed after the hypnotizing being before him. Erza disappeared behind his door frame and a bright flash of light came from the door. When he walked in he found her resting on his mattress in all her glory. She had a mild flush on her face, and Natsu had the same if not more flush on his.

"Don't just stare Natsu come and help me 'unwind'~" Erza purred slightly moving her rear end side to side

Natsu gulped a second time, as he walked to the bedside. He towered over before slowly heating up his hand slightly above normal, for him anyway, and rested them on her back. This was so she could feel the temperature and get used to it. Erza let out a happy sigh, and that was Natsu's cue to get started.

He began by pushing his fingers into her back with slight pressure to start working the muscles undone from their knots. If one person could unwind her knots it was Natsu. He turned his hand around and worked his thumbs up her spine. Hearing a slight 'pop' he stopped as she moaned. This was not helping his second head at all, but he continued on all the same. He reached her shoulders and using his thumbs, lightly, he massaged her neck earning a few more moans from Erza. This was ultimately killing him now, his libido was through the roof, and so he leaned down slightly and kissed where her neck met her shoulder.

Erza's breath hitched at the contact, but with the pleasure flowing from that contact caused her moan as well. Though in an attempt to brush him she shrugged her shoulder to tell him to finish what he started. Getting the hint Natsu leaned back up and started down by her waist. Working his towards her ass he stopped before, but Erza wiggled it slightly giving permission to continue which meant that the lower half was his to dominate.

Slowly using his whole hands he massaged Erza's finely tuned ass, and he enjoyed every moment. Erza's face was now more flushed and was suppressing more moans, while Natsu worked her ass. He soon left it and heated his hands more and started her thighs. Knowing which nerves to touch he softly worked on her thighs. His second head was hard as could be as Erza could no longer contain her moans from his heat, and magic hands. He then worked on her calves, and feet. At the end he stood up, and was thankful for his bulgy pants.

"So how you feeling Erza?" Natsu asked playfully

Erza was semi panting but she couldn't deny she felt amazing "I feel absolutely per~fect"

After a moment she stood up and re-equipped into the object of their particular bet earlier. It was a very, very sexy maid costume. If Natsu was too lose he would have to worn a butler costume, but he was determined.

"Now it's my turn to please my master~" Erza purred sexily over at Natsu who started feeling his primal urges from within trying to break free.

Erza walked over to Natsu and pushed him down onto his own bed. As Natsu tried to sit up he felt cold air around his waist. He looked up and found Erza staring at his manhood with a hungry stare.

"My master sure is excited." She purred as kneeled down "Let me join you master."

Natsu leaned his back, as soon as her tongue slid up his manhood. His breath had hitched but he didn't care. This felt utterly amazing, and the way Erza did it was so divine! The way she could work his own 'sword' was too good to be true. Having reached his tip Erza flicked with her tongue earning a grunt from Natsu. Smiling she wrapped her hand around shaft and as if she was eating her own cheesecake quickly shoved his manhood in her mouth. Natsu groaned louder feeling her tongue dance around his manhood. She began moving her head up and down while her hand continued to pump.

Erza was hitting all the right places, making Natsu constantly moan. He was approaching his first climax for the evening, and Erza knew it. So she decided to please her 'master' by giving him the one thing he wanted her to do. She began to moan on his throbbing manhood, and in matter of seconds Natsu was standing and thrust himself deep into her throat. He let everything out, his hot seed sliding down her throat and she took it all. When Erza was finished she pulled off with a resounding 'pop' and looked up at Natsu and saw his hungry eyes.

She stood up to meet him and he grabbed her and threw her onto his bed. Standing at the edge he brought her hips closer to him as he kneeled and without waiting he went right to town on her very soaked flower. Erza was already moaning with pleasure as Natsu devoured her flower and she was in even more ecstasy when Natsu heated his tongue.

"Master please more" Erza moaned with lidded eyes

Natsu was spurred on more and sped up his tongue, and heated it more. He pushed his tongue deeper feeling and tasting everything she had to offer. Then he found it once more, at that moment Erza bucked forward and moaned 'Master' louder. His lashed out on the spot furthering her closer to her climax. He raised a hand in front face and started rubbing the tip of her flower earning another loud moan and 'Master'.

"M-master I'm g-gonna…." In that next moment Erza climaxed with the a loud moan, and her back arching

The nectar flowed from her as Natsu drank his fill. He had fallen in love with her taste as much as he loved to eat fire. Natsu stood up and looked down at Erza who was panting heavily, and with a slight gleam of sweat that made the small maid outfit stick to her body.

Natsu leaned over Erza with a smile on his face, but little did he know at the moment a drop of seed had fallen just right on top of her flower "Do you want more my little maid?"

"Please Master~" Erza purred out

Leaning down he pulled off the chest piece of the maid outfit leaving the upturned mini skirt. Placing his hand back down on her flower, and placing his heated mouth on her breast he took in the nipple and began rub.

"Oh Master yes!" Erza moaned in ecstasy

As he rubbed the seed flowed down her wet flower, and he plunged two fingers inside pulling his seed inside with him. Yet neither of them knew and nor cared at that moment. Natsu had moved away from her breast and was kissing her. She had one gripping the mattress and the other pumping Natsu's manhood. Natsu's freehand has molding Erza's breast, and both were moaning uncontrollably into each other's mouths raising each other's arousal. That was when Natsu accidently pushed to far and Erza screamed out in pain

"AHHH!" Erza screamed right at him and he pulled away

Natsu with a concerned look on his face "E-erza are you alright!"

She was panting hard, and she slowed her breathing "I-I'm fine, you just broke my hymen is all."

"Hymen?" Natsu tilted his head to the side confused

Erza let out an amused sigh and spoke "It's a woman thing Natsu it was meant to be broken during my first but now I can enjoy it more so a thank you is in order."

"Oh ok." He shrugged it off as if it were no big deal "But it kind of killed the mood so just want to take a shower?"

"I would love to Natsu." She smiled and started to walk towards the shower with a sway in her hips

Natsu followed behind, knowing full well this shower was going to be steamy, and in more ways than one.

 **Well that sure got racey hehe. Yes this is my first time doing a Lemon, and I don't know if i'll do it much more considering that this series will mostly be little oneshots of them and their family and their child... or two... hehe. So I just want to point one thing out to everyone that I only do this for my own personal enjoyment. Your opinions are taken in and do push to keep writing so you got to let me know ok? So leave that review! Leave a Fav or Follow that tells me more than you think! So that's all for now I hope you all caught that hint in there if not go back through and let me know if you found it hehe. That's all Everyone so I'll leave you be and see you next time**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!... I don't know maybe Halloween? It's like two days away right?**

 **Happy Halloween Everyone, remember Fairy Tail is Number one! *raises hand in alleigance with the guild***


	2. Trials of the Heart

**Hello Everyone! My god 600 views in three days! Three reviews that were all positive, and constant emails with new follower, and favorites! I should have written this much sooner! Consider this chapter a present to all you guys for all the encouragement and activity you guys have given it! Alright guys I'll let you read, see you at the bottom!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Fairy Tail and that includes it's characters.**

The next week flew by for Natsu. He was out training his usual routine, and practicing on keeping his magic sealed within him. It was a trick that he learned to do, and it was very beneficial for him. Having already two origins of magic power was great but keeping it sealed, making it a one way flow was the key. This allowed his body to become a third origin which radiated magic energy. The Ethernano was drawn to his body thinking it was diminished when in truth it wasn't. He was even tempted to call it a new form of Magic, give that now he could wield it freely with his body being a channel for it.

He made sure no one was around with his senses before he decided to test it, he placed his hands flat on the ground and concentrated a certain amount to his hands " **Pulse** "

Pure Ethernano burst from the ground directly in front of him. It was only a few meters ahead but that was just a little bit of the magic stored in side. Natsu smiled at the sight the thing about this type of magic is he could choose the location and it would hurt the surrounding area it only contacted humans… well so long as we willed it too. What he called now Pulse Magic, was very interesting. With this magic he could force Ethernano out of a wizard's body, or force it into them making the user sick if too much was pumped. Though the only downside of this he had to be up close to do this. That's where Gravity Magic came into play to get his enemy stunned or closer.

Yet with this blast of power he could make a man unconscious, because of the force and flow of the Ethernano. Since the body cannot handle a full intake of the Ethernano at that mass. Natsu knew this first hand when he tried to eat pure Ethernano at the Tower of Heaven leaving him sick after the whole incident. He believed that was also the reason now he could wield such power within his body. He was finally feeling the power that he wanted to protect what he cared about so much.

"Alright now I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled out with his trademark smile, smashing his fists together "Let's cause some damage!"

. . .

"Hmm I wonder what Natsu's up too?" Erza murmured as she ate her cheesecake

Erza had been somewhat lonely as of late. After agreeing to push off a chosen S-Class mission Natsu had gone into intense training for the upcoming Trial event, and she couldn't necessarily blame him. What bugged her is he wouldn't let her watch his training or help him train.

"Oh you know what he's doing Erza." Mira chastised "He's training and since you're an instructor in the S-Class trials he doesn't want to give you anything. He's thinking logically for once."

"For once?!" Makarov scoffed "That boy has been thinking logically for the past half a year. Even before the Magic games mind you."

"I suppose you're right." Erza nodded in agreement

"Aww is someone lonely." Mira teased

"I don't know what you're talking about." Erza had a slight blush as she decided to be reinterested in her cheesecake, going for blueberry this time around.

Makarov and Mira chuckled at her antics. It was nothing, but a normal day here at the guild, but there seemed to be a bit of commotion upstairs. Erza glanced up to see the blonde haired Laxus arguing with bluenette Wendy. Everyone was right she had grown tall and filled in quiet nicely. Carla had even been learning Transformation Magic to look like a human. The pair was growing very well. What they were arguing was ridiculous, about whether or not Wendy should have her long hair tied up or left out. Next thing everyone knew was Laxus being thrown off the second floor. Breaking the guard rail he fell down hard onto his back.

There was a collective "Ooooff" from everyone and even some weird stares

"Ow!" Laxus yelled as sat up "What was that for?!"

"Hmph?" Wendy turned her head away and stormed out of the guild hall

The one thing that caught everyone by surprise was Wendy's sudden attitude change but most thought it was teenage syndrome. Though she still acted kindly like she normally did, she no longer took heavy teasing very well.

"Will you stop breaking crap!" Makarov yelled taking a swig from his mug "I don't care what you were fighting about, you married couple, take it somewhere else!"

"We're not a married couple!" both Laxus and Wendy, who poked her head back in, shouted in unison and walked off in different direction.

After a moment everyone spoke in unison "They're definitely a couple."

Erza let out an amused sigh before returning to her blueberry cheesecake which was surprisingly good. Her thoughts returned back to a certain 'salmon' hair colored dragon slayer, and wondered what he truly thought about their relationship. She wanted love, a love that wouldn't betray her like what had happened at the Tower of Heaven. When she thought herself dead to the world, she was pulled out of the sea of darkness and awoke in the arms of Natsu Dragneel. Natsu did not let her sacrifice her life, scolded her to never do that again, and even carried her until he couldn't walk anymore. It was then that she knew her heart belonged to him. No matter what happened he'd be there for her even if he was battered and broken on the outside his spirit would never break.

"Earthland to Erza!" Mira waved her hand in Erza's face

Startled Erza leaned back "Hm?"

"You were zoning out again Erza. Come now why don't you do some training yourself?" Mira once again chastised "Wouldn't hurt right?"

"I suppose you're right." Erza nodded and stood up after taking the final bite of her cheesecake "Alright Mira I'm off" and then she bowed her head to Makarov "Have good day Master."

"Mmhm" Makarov nodded his head "Keep your chin up Erza, he'll be back with you in no time child."

"Yes Master" She smirked and walked off to her training field.

"So Master do you think she knows?" Mira wondered aloud cleaning Erza's empty plate

"No, I highly doubt she does." Makarov chuckled "How goes the preparations?"

"They're going very well they'll be ready any time after S-Class trials are over." Mira said with a smile "Natsu sure is confident, even to have it right after that."

"I think it's more along the lines of being cautious." Makarov said "After all the incident at Tenrou Island, and the Grand Magic Games are more than enough proof to be hasty."

"I sure hope you're right Master." Mira said with a sad smile "I'd hate for either of their hearts to be broken after this."

"Enough of this depressing talk!" Makarov said with a smirk "This type of thing is to be celebrated with a good mug of beer!"

"Yes yes" Mira chuckled "Another mug coming up."

. . .

One Month Later:

The time had finally come, the S-Class trials. It was unusually packed inside the guildhall this afternoon. Wizards gathered around the front stage chatting amongst themselves all wondering who was going to be chosen to go. It was only to be three, so it made it all the more exciting. Gajeel was out on a personal mission for Makarov once more, Grey had decided to stay out of the this years' exams, and there were several many exceptional wizards this time around so they wondered who would be it this time, it had to be the best of the best.

"Alright you brats!" Makarov shouted over the guild "I'm sure you've waited around long enough so I'll make this interesting. Will the three S-Class instructors step forward!"

Laxus, Mira, and Erza stepped forward. Laxus and Erza both had smug looks on their faces, while Mira still had her ever pleasant smile. The crowd had finally calmed down and were now waiting to hear the results of Makarov's choosing.

"Alright let's get this over with! Will each S-Class reveal the wizard they are to face in the trial!"

"I'll go first." Laxus smirked "My challenger is Wendy Marvell!"

"My challenger is Lucy Heartfilia, Let's have a good fight ok?" Mira said with her still ever present smile

 _"_ _Scary…."_ Everyone thought

"My challenger is Natsu Dragneel." Erza said with a smirk "I look forward to a good fight."

Like that the three challengers were named. The crowd erupted into chatter of who was chosen and they agreed that they were worthy. Yet there was one problem….. they weren't even here.

"Hey where are they anyway?" Macao questioned looking around "They should be celebrating."

"They were here a minute ago but they left right after the announcement." Romeo spoke up by the bar counter with a glass of soda

"What?!" The guild yelled

"They said had some preparing to do. Natsu went to train more, Wendy is training with him, and Lucy went off to the spirit realm again to strategize with her spirits." Romeo said with a shrug "It seemed like they knew they were getting in."

No one knew how to really take it so they ended up just shrugging and letting it go. Some went back home, some went on jobs while others stayed around and caught up with each other. The three S-Class wizards were still somewhat surprised to find that none of their challengers were even present. They just looked at each other and gave each other a smile and bumped their fists together.

"Let's give them hell tomorrow." Laxus said with his smirk

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Mira said with her smile

"Agreed." Erza said

. . .

Later that Week:

"Where in the bloody hell is he?!" Makarov yelled out "He should have been here half an hour ago!"

"Gramps will you calm down?" A voice said behind Makarov

"No I will not calm down!" Makarov barked "To think he would be late for these trials!"

"Gramps" The voice said again

"What?!" Makarov yelled turning around to face the 'salmon' haired dragon slayer "Oh Natsu good to see you…. WAIT!"

"Geez Gramps can you yell any louder I've been here the whole time." Natsu replied mock cleaning his ear

"What do you mean we've waiting for an hour?!" Makarov puffed

"I was relaxing in the crow's nest geez." Natsu pointed up where indeed his backpack was hanging "Why would be late for this exactly?"

"I uh um." Makarov fumbled over his words "Oh damn it all, let's get this ship out of port!"

The week long pre period was over, and it was now time to set sail to Fairy Tail's most sacred island; Tenrou Island. There were good times, and sad times at this Island but it would always remain close to their hearts. Wendy, Lucy, and Natsu were all resting on the deck of the ship enjoying the breeze while they could. They knew in about half a day's travel it would begin to be quite hot.

"I guess I can't rely on you being motion sick now huh Natsu." Lucy chuckled as she remembered the last time they were on a boat to the island

"Oi!" Natsu snipped back "It wouldn't even matter if I were! From what I can tell we aren't facing each other this time around."

"It's a shame Natsu, I wanted to challenge you. Your training method is really neat." Wendy spoke leaning back in her chair

"That wasn't even half of it!" Natsu chuckled "Though you did pretty well, I thought you would be exhausted at some points but you came back around full of energy."

"Ahh yes that's a secret of my own." Wendy said as she brushed a pouch by her waist slightly "How about you Lucy? I heard you actually got permission to go to the Spirit Realm."

"Yeah it was really cool!" Lucy smiled "Loki and my other spirits talked with the Spirit King, and I'm one of the rare few they allow to go in. It also lets me do some new cool stuff, but that's a secret too."

The three stared one another down. Each had their own secret to keep for their success in their training and it would all be revealed but now. They never knew what the Master had planned up his sleeve. Each had a smile of confidence on themselves unlike they had the last time around. Natsu from unexperienced and hard headed, to knowledgeable and open minded; Wendy no longer shy and timid, now strong and independent; Then Lucy who didn't know her worth or if she belonged, to now who knew who she was and felt right at home. All of them changed but yet somethings were all the same.

 _"_ _They seem to grow so fast now a days."_ Makarov chuckled to himself _"Let's see how much they've grown"_

As the time went by Natsu went up to the crow's nest once more to enjoy the breeze. Lucy laying out with Wendy getting a nice tan. Even when the heat came through they were perfectly composed keeping their necessary movement to a minimum. Since movement made heat it made more sense to be still than active.

" _I wonder what Erza's doing right now?"_ Natsu thought, as he stared at the clouds formless shapes _"I feel bad pushing her away, but I had a feeling that it would end up like this. I couldn't let her have that knowledge."_

He was also praying that his plan would work. He had planned the wedding ahead of time with the guild but they had to keep it a total secret. It was hard for them considering Erza's stubborn nature but they pulled through even the incident resulting in damage payment. Though that was not what was concerning him. What concerned him the most is what her answer would be when he did ask. He didn't think she would say no, but he didn't know if she would say yes either.

"Gah!" Natsu yelled out ruffling his hair "I don't know what to do!"

"Natsu! Get down here we're about to begin!" Makarov yelled up

"Comin!" Natsu now had his trademark smile as leaped over the crow's nest and landed on the deck

"Alright listen up you three I'm only going over this once!" Makarov yelled out "This is a race against time! Your task is to reach the tree at the center of the island and enter the colosseum. If you get there in time you will face off against you're S-Class opponent!"

"That doesn't sound too bad." Lucy said with a smile

"Don't speak so fast child I'm not done." Makarov said with a smirk

"Figures." Natsu huffed board

"Along the way there will be different obstacles you have to clear in a certain way with materials given." Makarov then got an evil look in his eyes "There is no obstacle free path to the tree. Though there are almost near impossible ones."

"Great." Lucy said with a slight sigh

"Wouldn't expect anything less for S-Class trials though." Wendy said with a smile

"Well that's all I have to say." Makarov shrugged and sat back down on the deck with a sigh of contempt

"Aren't you forgetting something Master?" Lucy questioned

"Oh what would that be?" Makarov rose an eyebrow as he brought his fresh mug out to drink

"To start the race?" Lucy said with a raised eyebrow

"You're a big girl wizard aren't ya?" Makarov scoffed "Besides you're already behind, Wendy just went over the rail and Natsu left way before that."

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed and flung herself over the rail equipping Aquarius' water armor to swim faster

Chuckling on the boat Makarov went inside the boat watched on a Lacrima what his chosen were doing. He saw Wendy reach the shore and start on her own chosen way through the forest. While Lucy was about reach shore herself switching into Taurus' armor for increased stamina. Yet he couldn't find Natsu anywhere. The Lacrima that was supposed to following him wasn't recording anything it had gone black, which meant one thing….. Natsu destroyed it.

"Typical brat…. that was expensive too." Makarov grumbled and prepared himself to be summoned to the colosseum "I wonder how this year will turn out?" He murmured before he was whisked away in a bolt of lightning.

. . .

Natsu was sitting inside the colosseum bored out of his mind. He was the first to arrive there and it stunned all of them at how fast he arrived. He didn't mention how he did anything considering it would mean exposing his new Pulse Magic. He was curious though on what would have happened if he were to go through the rigorous trap parts though. Surprisingly Lucy was next to come to the Colosseum, with only a few scratches from her challenges. She came in with an hour left of the deadline.

As the half hour left mark came Natsu spoke "Odd I would have expect Wendy to be back by now."

"I know that's weird." Lucy said with a furrowed brow "She got to the island before me, but I guess that doesn't mean anything."

"Yeah it doesn't really." Natsu nodded his head

Fifteen minutes rolled around, and now they were somewhat concerned, Wendy is more than capable then this. That was when the ground began to shake slightly at first but increasingly harder as it felt like it was moving closer. Looking out the gate Natsu and Lucy waited to see what taking so long. The next thing they saw was a screaming bluenette running out of the forest line.

"AHHHHHH!" Wendy screamed as she ran towards the gate "WHO USES THIS KIND GOD FORSAKEN TRAP?!"

Behind Natsu and Lucy you could almost hear a chuckling blond as he knew the exact trap that she triggered….. a giant Snake. It slithered out of the forest with insane speed after Wendy who was barely keeping ahead of it.

"Whoa" Natsu said with a surprised expression

"Wendy!" Lucy started to take off after her "Cmon Natsu help her!"

"Alright alright I'm coming." Natsu smirked and started running "I need a warm up anyway!"

Natsu blitzed past Lucy and grabbed Wendy and turned her around.

"Oi you're fighting too. You triggered it you help!" Natsu smirked and continued to pull Wendy

"Ok! I get it!" Wendy huffed and started to run on her own toward the Snake

Lucy caught up and switched into Loki's Armor "Lets do this guys!"

Lucy brought her hands together and opened them toward the Snake. Both Wendy and Natsu stood and took deep breaths.

" **Fire Dragons…..**

" **Sky Dragons…..**

" **Celestial Lions…..**

 **"** **ROAR!"**

A beam of gold, a funnel of wind, and a jet of fire made its way to the snake. They melded together into one attack and blew the snake way leaving nothing in its wake, but a trail of scorched dirt smoking. Most would be celebrating and Lucy was going to, but Natsu and Wendy were both looking at her with blank faces.

"What?" Lucy asked taken aback by their expressions "We won right?"

"Copycat." Wendy and Natsu said in unison with the same expression

"Oh come on!" Lucy yelled at them "I didn't have any choice over the name ok! Not like 'Lucy Kick'. That was one of Loki's own moves!"

"You're still a copycat." They repeated again in unison

"I give up!" Lucy threw her hands in the air and walked back to the Colosseum

With that all three of them made it to the location on time and were raring to go. Makarov had a smirk on his face as he directed them to the viewing stands. There were video lacrima floating around for people at home to watch, and for people who were paying to watch including other guilds out there. Natsu had agreed to this only because he knew he wouldn't be able to his new magic for much longer.

"Congratulations on making it through the race. I guess it was too easy this year." Makarov said with a mock shrug

"As if!" Wendy huffed

"Oh that wasn't my idea that was my blockhead grandson's idea." Makarov pointed over to Laxus whose face went pale white.

"Is that so." An angry white aura appeared around Wendy as her eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Coincidently the fights will go in reverse order in what times you arrived." Makarov said with a mischievous smile

"Perfect." Wendy cracked her knuckles

Though he would later deny it, you could almost hear an audible 'gulp' from Laxus. The two jumped down into the Colosseum floor and face each other. Wendy's eyes were still hidden under her bangs.

"Ok you brats I want a clean fight! But tricks are welcome!" Makarov yelled out "Are you ready? Good. Fight!" Makarov threw his arm down and they both took off.

Wendy launching all around the stadium with bursts of wind, keeping pace with Laxus who was bolting from point to point. They traded blows at certain points letting of clashing sounds of thunder as they collided.

"Wow Wendy sure got fast." Lucy commented as she watched "I'm surprised that she can keep up with Laxus."

"She's using wind multiple ways." Natsu started to explain "Using it to feel Laxus' arcing electricity as well as using it to travel. Though the use of Speed support Magic is also helpful as well."

Everyone in the stands looked at Natsu with blank stares, and he looked at them "What? It's obvious."

"I will never get to you being knowledgeable, Natsu." Lucy said shaking her head

Natsu sweat dropped "Is it really that hard to accept?"

There was a collective "Yes"

"Whatever." Natsu grumbled to himself as he crossed his arms

They all turned their attention back to the arena floor. Neither had given up their pace which surprised them. They were sure Wendy would begin to slow down seeing she was using two different magic but it would seem she still could keep going.

 _"_ _Hmm this must be due to that shrine she found."_ Makarov thought to himself, at that moment he felt a power being released from the field " _Well things should start to get interesting."_

After said power was released Wendy now became a blur, and Laxus was now the one struggling to keep up. What had happened was Wendy had consumed a pure Wind Lacrima. Earlier this year, while Wendy was on a job she had stumbled upon an ancient Wind Ethernano shrine. It was filled to the brim with the magic, and so Wendy had decided to keep its location secret, aside from Makarov. Filling small pieces of Lacrima with Wind, she carried it around in pouch she had with her at all times.

Though now she seemed to push it to the next extreme, she had now activated her dragon force. Laxus was now stuck in the middle being pummeled from all directions. Wendy could no longer be seen except for the occasional flash of pink. She was in complete control of the space, and she was not giving an inch.

" **Sky Dragons…."**

"Alright! I apologize!" Laxus yelled and Wendy stopped right in front of him

"For what?" She replied bluntly

"For sending the damn Snake!" Laxus bellowed

"AND!" Wendy prodded further, her hair hue now blue

"And the comment about your hair." Laxus said with a defeated sigh

"Good." Wendy replied watching Laxus sigh in relief

At that moment Wendy's hair returned back to pink and finished her move " **Iron Claw!"** , and Laxus was slammed into the ground. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Wendy turned back to normal and walked off the field as if nothing had happened. Laxus slowly pulled himself off the ground with a grunt and walked off after her.

"Well I guess that's the match." Makarov said with a chuckle "Wendy Marvell passes her exam!"

"Man I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said with his trademark smile

"It's not you turn Natsu." Mira said with a smile "It's time for me and Lucy to have some fun!"

"You know Mira when you say it with a smile it's kind of scary." Lucy sweatdropped

"Oh whatever do you mean?" Mira tilted her head with a smile

Lucy sighed and made her way into the arena down below, with Mira close behind clad in her purple dress.

"Now Lucy I know we're friends, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you." Mira voice started to get more serious, but kept the smile

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you Mira." Lucy said with confident smile "I'm not as weak as I used to be, and I'm going to prove it."

"Alright you two ready?" Makarov called out and both nodded "Good let the fight begin!"

. . .

Thirty Minutes Later:

"You have got to be kidding me." Natsu said with a exhausted expression on his face "How can they both be still going like that?"

"I don't know either." Wendy said brimming with energy despite what had happened

"Coming from you that's ridiculous." Laxus muttered

"What was that?" Wendy barked back with a glare

"Nothing." Laxus said with a sigh

"Oh would you two just admit it already!" Makarov said with a shout "You both like each other so quit with this bickering and denying and get a room!"

"We're not a couple!" They both shouted and turned away from one another

"Kids these days." Makarov rubbed his temple and looked back at the fight below him

Lucy looked exhausted but had fight in her still, and Mira was pretty banged up too, but had plenty of fight in her as well. Though Makarov doubted Lucy had much Magic energy to keep switching Celestial armor.

" **Open Gate of the Lion: Loki!"** Lucy brought forth her Zodiac Key and Loki stood right next her

"How is my lovely Master this after… oh." Loki raised an eyebrow facing Mira "I see, so that's the situation, well then shall do this together?"

"Of course Loki why else would I call you here?!" Lucy yelled

"No need to get your panties in a bunch lets go!" Loki took off on the right

"Fine but you're gonna get it later!" Lucy shouted and took off on the left

Mira looked between the two and launched after Lucy. A golden light wrapped around Mira's hand and she was pulled to Loki. Mira decided to go after Loki until another golden wrapped around her other arm. She then was pulled by Lucy and Loki into the far the wall with heavy slam and was pinned there as they both jumped back into the center of the arena.

 **"** **Celestial Lion's Roar!"** Both Lucy and Loki called out and it hit Mira square on before she could remove the constraints.

Mira stumbled forward still standing, ready to fight more before she fell to her knees.

"That's enough!" Makarov called out "I've made my decision! Lucy Heartfilia is the winner, you have passed your exam!"

"Alright!" She high fived Loki who then went back to the Spirit Realm, as too stop taking Lucy's magic. She walked over to Mira and shook hands with her. "Good fight Mira I had fun!"

"Me too!" Mira said with a smile "You sure have gotten strong Lucy. I was really surprised."

"Aww thank you Mira lets go up and relax." Lucy pointed up to the stands "I'm like really exhausted."

"I agree." Mira nodded and they made their way up to the stands

They finally arrived at podium, and they plopped down on the nearby bench to rest. Natsu was already down in the arena waiting with an impatient tapping of his foot.

"C'mon let's get this started!" Natsu called up

"What's a matter Natsu in a hurry to lose?" Erza called out as she leaped into the arena her poise perfect

"As if Haha" Natsu laughed "I hope you're ready to lose!"

"We shall see Natsu, now show me what you really made of!" Erza shouted with a confident smile

"Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu slammed his fists together with his trademark smile on his face

"I'll take it you two are ready to go." Makarov chuckled "Alright you couple let's see who's the dominant one in the relationship! Fight!"

Natsu and Erza squared off staring one another down. Tension was building into the air, and everyone felt it. It was almost nauseating to feel it all. At the same moment both Erza and Natsu launched forward at one another. Erza switched into her Adamant Armor with strong shield.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"** Natsu bellowed and his fist connected with the shield but had completely missed the spike, which surprised Erza

They both jumped back replanning their next move of attack at one another. Erza looked down at her shield and was shocked to find that it had actually been dented considerably.

"What's with that look Erza?" Natsu called out mockingly "I thought you knew my strength by now!"

"I am now fully aware Natsu." Erza responded calmly then switched to her Flight Armor

She began to seeming dance around the field with elegance and speed. Natsu kept up with her easily and traded blows all along the way. Neither of them giving any noticeable opening for one another.

" **Pull!"** Natsu yelled and pulled Erza to him and forced her down and her feet were stuck in the ground, and kneeling down " **Crashing Fire!"**

She was pushed further but the ground had broken apart at her feet freeing her and launched forward in time to dodge the wall of fire coming down on her. Natsu was still kneeling as she approached and she went for the easy strike

" **Pulse!"** Natsu shouted and at that point Erza was enveloped in a blue light and forced Erza back

"What in the hell was that!" Laxus shouted in shock, and everyone was right along with him

Makarov stood there with a surprised face, but remained composed "That was pure Ethernano. It would seem our dear Natsu can wield it."

"Lets see how that wo…" Natsu was cut off as Erza launched forward with blinding speed hitting Natsu hard, he grunted and rolled back "Welp she pulled through the sickness figures, time for plan B."

For the next three minutes Erza was at full energy thanks to the overflow of energy from Natsu. She couldn't believe he could control it, but she didn't care at that moment she just wanted to finish the fight. Getting close to him she knocked him down, and brought down her sword and it was stopped by his hand. Yet it was still slowly coming down to him. He seemed to be struggling against an over powered Erza but he still had the same smirk on his face.

"Well this has been fun Erza but I have a schedule to keep so I'm gonna end this right here." Natsu said with a cocky tone

"Oh how so you're gonna give up?" Erza responded pushing down harder

"As if!" Natsu retorted "I'm just gonna take back what I gave and then some!" He placed a hand on her breast plate " **Pulse In!"** and just like that Natsu pulled almost every drop of magic from Erza causing her to change back into her normal Heart Kreuz armor.

She gasped and was thrown off of Natsu. He leaped up and pinned her to the ground, and stared into her eyes. Right at that moment she felt just as vulnerable as she was back when Jellal had turned against her in the Tower of Heaven but instead into looking into remorseless eyes, she was staring into eyes that cared for her. She lost, but she lost honorably, and to a man worthy of losing too.

"Natsu Dragneel is the winner! Natsu has passed his exam!" Makarov called out and began to speak to the Lacrima camera's "All three wizards have passed the exam! Wendy Marvell, Lucy Heartfilia, and Natsu Dragneel are now S-Class Wizards! Alright Natsu floors yours!"

Natsu pulled Erza up from the ground and looked at her, and she rose an eyebrow "What do you need the attention of the cameras for? Going to mock me for losing?"

"Nah I'll do that when we get home hehe." Natsu rubbed the back of his head, and slightly blushed "This is for something much more….. personal."

Natsu stuffed his hand in his pocket, and grabbed onto the box he had been carrying the entire time. He had it protected by Freed's runes just in case, and good thing too. Natsu looked at her a moment longer before taking a breath, and knelt to the ground.

"Erza I love you. With all my heart I love you. It is said that a dragon will only have one mate, and it is said that it will be their first love." Natsu had a gentle warm smile on his face "When I look at you, all I can see is a happy family, and bright future. So what I want to ask is this; Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?"

Erza stood there in complete shock, and then tears began to well up on her face, from both eyes before she nodded her head "Yes! Yes Natsu, I will marry you!"

Natsu grabbed her and span her around. He was happy, very happy, the woman he loved more than anything had said 'Yes'. He couldn't be any happier at that very moment. After spinning twice he set her down, and gazed into her eyes. They sparkled with tears of happiness, and joy. He locked lips with her not caring that everyone saw, at that very moment, and even ignoring the clapping coming from the podium, all that mattered was this Scarlet haired beauty in front of him that was now his soon to be wife.

"Let's go home." Natsu said after breaking the kiss "This time, we won't miss a thing."

"Yes let's go home." Erza replied laying her head into his shoulder with a warm smile "I love you Natsu. I love you so very much."

"I love you too. More than you know." Natsu replied and began walking with her back to the ship where they would go back home to Fairy Tail.

 **Well there you go Everyone! What did you guys think? I had tons of fun writing this, and the ending just seemed perfect for this chapter. This is not the end of series mind you! Just wanted to clear that up right away before I went any further. I debated whether or not to say this but I decided to anyway. I do have a request board on my profile so if you want to have me write something I will put it on there and begin to start at least an outline and decide from there. Official Requests will be decided over PM's so if your guest and you request over a review terribly sorry I wont do that. Remember all I wont do them all, I am a college student. Ok I think that's all. Be sure to leave a review, I want criticsm, or positive feedback, I love that stuff! Leave a Fav or Fol if you havent already, and PM if you want to chat I don't bite!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!... Well it's not Halloween anymore... huh I guess the suspense to the next chapter will something to enjoy.**


	3. A Fairy Mate, and A Fairy Bride

**Hello Everyone! By Joe (no offense to anyone named Joe) over 1,500 views in less than a week! I did not think it would take off this well! I'm so glad I wrote this now! Now I did get some criticism on how OP Lucy was, so I was just say that well... it was only a one time thing! She won't have much a part in the upcoming like literally she has one line this chapter! She was only there for story filler! Now that, that is out of the way onto the story see you at the bottom!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail!**

On the Ship Back Home

Erza was sitting with the girls, on the deck, admiring her new ring. It was a ruby red jewel that complimented her Scarlet hair, studded with diamonds along the band of silver. She was so lost in it she was completely oblivious of the other girls trying to get her attention.

"She's lost once more." Lucy said with an amused sigh

"Oh let the woman be she just got proposed too." Mira said with a smile "I'd probably be the same way if it were me."

Natsu was up lounging around the deck with Laxus unwinding after a long day. Laxus was curious about something, and now would be the perfect time to ask, because once they got back he knew it would almost be impossible.

"Hey Natsu you got a minute?" Laxus looked over to Natsu who was leaned up against the wall, sitting on the floor.

"Yeah what ya need Laxus?" Natsu answered back with a question and a raised eyebrow

"Could you tell me what that magic was back there?" Laxus questioned with a bored expression

"I call it Pulse Magic." Natsu explained "Something happened back at the Tower of Heaven, and after I learned how to cap my magic I found I could wield Ethernano freely. That's the brief summary of it I don't feel like going into detail of it. It still kind of confuses me too."

"Alright I guess I'll leave it at that." Laxus said with shrug, and looked back over with a smirk "Oh by the way congratulations." He raised his fist towards Natsu

Natsu returned the gesture and bumped his fast back with him "Yeah thank you. Took me forever but I got it done."

With that they went back to enjoying the breeze. It was starting to change back into the cooler breeze of Magnolia Port. It was always a welcoming feeling to be back in this town. This town was much like Fairy Tail in many ways. No matter how many times it was knocked down it got back up and was triumphant. Much like the new engaged couple who were going to be pulling into port very shortly. At this time it was dark at the port and no one was there except for the few dock hands. Natsu's plan had already begun, and Erza wasn't aware of it which is exactly what he wanted. He only prayed that everyone was ready, and that included the guests who were supposed to arrive when they pulled out of port.

Natsu was now at the guardrail looking towards the guild hall to see the lights on. At least to Natsu was a good sign for the most part. Erza walked over and joined him at the rail and leaned against his arm letting his warmth, warm her body. Though she noticed he seemed somewhat tense.

"Natsu are alright?" Erza looked at her fiancé with concern "You seem a bit off."

"Nah I'm fine haha!" Natsu laughed rubbing the back of his head "I'm just glad to be back home is all."

"Me too." She placed her hand on his and looked up to him "There is only one other place I would call home and that is anywhere with you Natsu."

"Aww you're making me blush." Natsu rubbed his cheek " _Just wait till you see the surprise later."_

Erza chuckled at her embarrassed fiancé and watched the dock crew work tying the ship down. Once the gangplank was set the wizards and master walked down, and quickly dispersed to their needed stations. Which Erza found odd, don't they always walk back to the guild hall together after coming home? Natsu just shrugged it off, so she didn't make a big deal of it, and embraced his arm leaning against him enjoying his warmth.

They were walking just anywhere there feet would take them. Taking in the cool night air and enjoying each other's company. That was until Erza started to wonder what they were even doing. She wanted to get back to the guild hall and show off her ring to everyone, and start planning their wedding. She wanted all of Fairy Tail, her family, there to witness the greatest moment of her life.

"Natsu where are we even going?" Erza looked up to him "I'm sure we've circled this block multiple times."

"I think you're tired from the fight we had earlier." Natsu chuckled nervously " _You guys better hurry! I don't know how much longer I can buy time. You were supposed to have that done by now!"_

 _"_ _We're sorry! Cheesecake for Erza is a precise science you know this Natsu!"_ a voice called back into his head from the telepathy link " _Five more minutes and we should be good! Just hold out a little bit longer."_

" _Easier said than done."_ Natsu retorted and then was painfully aware of Erza's penetrating stare "Y-yes Erza?"

"I'm not tired, I'm perfectly fine." She responded to his previous comment "Are you hiding something?"

"Now why would I do that to you Erza?" Natsu feigned innocence

"Hmm I guess you're right." Erza smiled a bit "Maybe I am tired after all."

"See what'd I tell ya." Natsu grinned and picked up his pace slightly and turned to the direction the guild hall before he was stopped for a moment "What is it Erz… a" He had found why she had stopped

Erza was staring at a beautiful wedding dress. It was one of the few that really stood out among them. Though Natsu was curious as to why she would stop and look at it. She had already bought the dress before. She even had it fitted to her size so that way she would be prepared for the future. She hadn't changed much at all, in over that time, maybe a bit around the waist a bit, but that wouldn't matter right now.

"Hey you alright?" Natsu said knocking her out of her daydream

"Yes I'm fine." Erza replied with a smile and began to walk with Natsu once more

They were heading back to the guild hall to meet up with others. She had resumed her position on resting on his arm. Natsu smiled at her before he knew it they were at the front gates of the guild building and just as planned there were a couple girls off to the side who were in casual dresses as to not raise suspicion form Erza. It was Evergreen, and Lisanna who then ran up to the engaged couple.

"Why Erza how are you? I saw the whole thing on the Lacrimavision. Congratulations!" Evergreen spoke as she approached

"Yeah Congratualtions to you both!" Lisanna perked up

"Aww thanks guys!" Natsu chuckled and rubbed the back of his head

"Yes thank you both. Is everyone inside?" Erza questioned

"Yes, but I want you to come with me back to Fairy Hills for a moment if you would be so kind." Evergreen pulled on her arm tugging her, while Lisanna grabbed her other arm

"Yeah for some girl to girl talk!" Lisanna said cheerfully

"Wait!" Erza said in shock "What about everyone else?! Natsu help me!"

But she was already gone being tugged along to the path of Fairy Hills. Leaving Natsu with an amused smirk on his face as he walked inside the guild hall. It was the same but it had food and dance room prepared for the party after the ceremony. It was stunning what his guild could manage in such a short amount of time.

"There you are Natsu!" Macao called out "Your suit is in the back hurry and get changed and get to the altar already. Grey is already waiting, and Gildarts finally got his ass here."

"Alright! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu smiled his trademark smile and rushed off to the back to get changed.

. . .

"Cmon on show us the dress Erza!" Lisanna begged Erza who was being stubborn as ever.

"Not until my wedding day." She responded turning her head

"Oh now now Erza that's no way for a lady to act." Evergreen chastised "Come now we won't tell anyone we just want to see how good it looks on you."

Erza mulled over her thoughts before reluctantly saying "Alright but you cannot tell anyone understood!"

"Yes Ma'am." They both spoke at the same time before thinking " _Though you didn't say anything about showing them."_

Erza re-equipped into the same dress that she saw at the store, and it had a few changes. It was a strapless dress, and it flowed and fit all of Erza's curves very nicely. The long white gloves were beautiful with, instead of a flower on the tops of the hands, it had stitched in the Fairy Tail guild symbol. The headband that held the veil, and headdress, had fairy wings on each side. The headdress flowed down her back onto the floor ever so graciously, as if it was supposed to represent a Fairy's 'tail". The waistband was tied to the side of her hip, and where the metal band was placed, it was replaced by a silver band with the Fairy Tail symbol as well. As the dress flowed past her thighs it opened up to reveal her lower legs, and beautiful glass slippers. The dress still remained closed off in the back, but the stitching was beautiful and seamless. The dress showed beauty as much as still showed power of a determined woman.

"Mhmm" Evergreen nodded her head in approval "That dress suits you perfectly."

"It's so beautiful Erza!" Lisanna added in.

"Thank you both." Erza responded slightly blushing, and decided to do a twirl before she was abducted once more. "Gahh where are you taking me let me change!"

"That would defeat the point Erza dear." Evergreen chuckled, and both, she and Lisanna ran off with Erza before she could do anything else.

. . .

"Where are they?" Grey muttered as he stood up at the altar next to Natsu "They were supposed to be here already."

"Grey, you know as well as I do how stubborn Erza is with this sort of thing." Natsu responded

"Easy for you to say you're not baking in this suit." Grey muttered as adjusted his neck tie

"I swear Grey, if you start stripping I will personally skin your hide and give it to Juvia." Natsu growled, but with a smile

"R-right." Grey stopped his hands from taking off his jacket "Understood."

"Good." Natsu said with a smile, and then Romeo poked his head in the door "They're coming!"

Natsu straightened himself up and looked himself over one last time. He was wearing the same exact dress suit he found himself wearing at the Grand Magic Games. He had found it in his house after he came back home. So he stored it away not wanting to ruin it. Though instead, of a grey vest, he had a Scarlet red vest to compliment Erza's hair. He also still wore his ever present scarf that never left him. On it, was a pin that was the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol sparkling in the light. He nodded to himself and closed his eyes taking in a couple of deep breaths not opening his eyes until he knew Erza was inside the extended hall.

"Let me goooo!" Erza's voice echoed into the hall and Natsu let a small smile play on his lips "I said let me…"

In that next moment she was thrown into the extended hall and was spun around by both Lisanna, and Evergreen. At that moment Natsu opened his eyes, and was greeted by the most beautiful sight he ever laid his eyes upon. Erza's face went from fury, to shock, to joy, and to round it all up tears of happiness. She brought her hands to her mouth and tried not to sob with joy.

Flashback-

 _It was a month before the S-Class trials and some of the Fairy Tail girls were gathered around the bar making small talk. Mira was tending the bar, Erza enjoying some cheesecake, and Levi nose deep into her new book. The topic they had now reached, was what they wanted their weddings to be like._

 _"_ _I want my wedding to be beautiful." Erza spoke to the girls around the bar "I've got it all mapped out just how I want it."_

 _"_ _Well Erza what about the man of the relationship don't they get a say in it?" Mira interjected "Not quite fair to him if he has no say."_

 _"_ _Of course he can his own input." Erza nodded in agreement "Just so long as we agree with it."_

 _The girls sweat dropped at the comment. Because they all knew full well that mean he really wouldn't get any say at all. They all thought of pour Natsu if he were to propose to find he would have no say at all._

 _"_ _So where do you keep your plans Erza?" Levi asked out curiosity "I doubt you have it committed to memory."_

 _"_ _I do have it committed to memory." Erza stated bluntly "I talk with Natsu all the time about it, he probably knows the ins and outs of it by now."_

 _"_ _How bold of you Erza!" Mira teased "Being so bold as to tell him your plans. Are you trying to lay down hints?"_

 _"_ _I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Erza stuttered with a slight blush_

 _"_ _Oh?" The girls said at once leaning in closer_

 _"_ _I'm leaving I've got some work to do at the dorms!" Erza began to storm off_

 _"_ _I don't recall there being any work to do Erza, after all I am the dorm manager now." Levi said with a mischievous smile, her eyes glinting_

 _Erza paused in her step for a moment before speaking "I-I meant in my own room! I'm off!"_

 _The door slammed behind her as she left to go to Fairy Hills none the wiser that Natsu had now walked up to the girls and began discussing his plan._

 _"_ _Hey Mira, Levi got a minute?" Natsu waving his hand, catching their attention_

 _"_ _Oh Natsu you just missed Erza." Mira spoke ignoring his previous comment_

 _"_ _That's fine, I need to talk to you guys." Natsu got closer with a growing smile and leaned in "I'm ready."_

 _"_ _Ready for what?" Levi tilted her head to the side confused_

 _"_ _I know what you guys were talking about, and I'm saying I'm ready, but I'm doing things a bit differently. Erza likes surprises so I think this will be perfect." Natsu said with his trademark grin_

 _"_ _Natsu you don't mean." Mira now understanding "When, where, and how?"_

 _"_ _In about a month, at Tenrou Island after the trials, and straight forward of course!" Natsu chuckled_

 _"_ _Way to go Natsu, I knew you had it in you!" Levi patted Natsu on the arm "I only wish someone else would have the guts to do it."_

 _Natsu looked over at Levi "Just be patient Levi I'm sure he'll get along here soon enough."_

 _"_ _I hope you're right, I'm tired of waiting." Levi grumbled "So what do you mean by how Erza likes surprises?"_

 _"_ _I want the wedding right after we come back from Tenrou Island." Natsu said seriously_

 _"_ _Huh?" The girls' jaws dropped_

 _"_ _You heard me right when we come back, which is why I want you to help me by getting ready this month." Natsu said still serious "I'll need everyone's help with this, I'm going to go ask Gramps for help as well, but you girls will be a great help."_

 _"_ _Natsu are you sure." Mira said with concern "You don't even know what her answer will be."_

 _"_ _I have faith in our love Mira. It feels too real, and genuine for it to be in that much trouble." Natsu said with a warm smile different from his other one. He truly meant every word._

 _"_ _Well, it would definitely seem, Erza has something very special." Mira murmured under her breath, looking down with a smile_

 _"_ _What was that Mira?" Natsu asked with a confused face_

 _"_ _Oh nothing Natsu" Mira waved her hand "So tell us what to do Natsu, I'll help whatever way I can!"_

 _"_ _Alright! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned, and slammed his fists together "So this is how she wants it to go."_

-Flashback End

Natsu stood up at the altar, while Erza was still taking in every little detail making sure she wasn't dreaming. This was her dream wedding down to the very last detail, the only thing that was missing for her was he fiancé's father to walk her down the aisle.

"Excuse me, Erza." A voice spoke from beside Erza and she turned to look and found Gildarts standing next to her with a warm smile, and he was clean shaved, and dressed in a suit! "I may not be his legitimate father, but I'm as close as one to him. If you would allow it, I would be more than happy to walk you down."

That was it. It was now the perfect wedding for her. Tears started overflow eyes once more behind her veil. She nodded at Gildarts and he extended his arm. She wrapped her arm around his and they made their way up the aisle. Everyone had smiles on their faces, as the music played, and Erza walked up the aisle. Nothing rehearsed, nothing was pre-done and orchestrated, and everything was natural, beautiful, and perfect. As they reached the altar, Gildarts made his leave and sat down in the first row watching with pride. Makarov was going to hold the ceremony himself and had a grin on his face.

 _"_ _These kids grow up so fast, it's truly amazing."_ Makarov thought to himself as a tear threatened to form in his eye

Erza came to a stop beside Natsu and turned to face him, Natsu flipped the veil over her head lightly, and revealed her beautiful face, and she looked up at him "Thank you Natsu."

Natsu smiled and turned to face Makarov giving him a nod to start the ceremony. Makarov smiled and opened an old Fairy Tail tome.

"Today, before us, two fairies have found their way together." Makarov's voice carried out over the crowd "They have fought side by side, they have flown in the skies side by side, and they have loved each other side by side. Together, their wings shine brightly than they have ever shone before. They live together, fight together, and fly together in the eternal sky above." He closed the tome, the Fairy Tail seal glowing

"Will the rings please be brought forth." Makarov stated.

Grey came forward from Natsu's side and gave the ring to Natsu with a small smile on his face. Mira followed suit and gave Erza a larger sized ring. They both went back to their respective positions. Out in the crowd there were people wiping tears away, and most were smiling. Surprisingly, Elfman was the one who was crying the most.

Erza slid the ring onto Natsu's hand, and Natsu slid the ring onto Erza's "Natsu place your hand on the mark." Natsu did as instructed of him

Makarov looked into the eyes of Natsu who had a small smile on his face "Do you, Natsu Dragneel, swear to protect, love, and fly with the Fairy next to you, Erza Scarlet, for as long as you shall live?"

Natsu smiled his trademark smile at Erza "I do."

Makarov looked over into Erza eyes "Erza place your hand on the mark." Erza placed her hand over Natsu's "Do you, Erza Scarlet, swear to protect, love, and fly with the Fairy next to you, Natsu Dragneel, for as long as you shall live?"

One last tear fell down her cheek, and she smiled very warmly "I do."

The seal began to glow brighter, as the Fairy Tail seal glowed beneath them; Makarov spoke with a smile "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Go on Dragon Prince, kiss your Fairy Queen!"

Natsu smiled, Erza blushed. Natsu grabbed Erza by the waist and pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately. The guild erupted into cheers, whistles, and more tears. Elfman was crying going on about how manly it was to get married, Grey was clapping with jacket hanging over his arm, and Wendy was doing her best to just smile and not cry. Laxus had his ever present smirk, Gildarts clapping, and crying, and Mira was smiling brightly. This was a joyous moment for them, and loved every moment of it. When they finally broke off the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes, and Natsu grinned.

Natsu turned to the crowd and yelled "Alright everyone let's get this party started! You all know what to do!"

Grabbing Erza bridal style, literally, he ran down the aisle with everyone following right behind. Natsu kicked open the doors, and revealed, to Erza, the guild hall decorated rather but that was not what took her breath away. It was a ten foot tall strawberry cheesecake! It was decorated with Strawberries up and down, red drizzle delicately placed, and drawn into beautiful designs. Erza walked up to it, after being sat back down, and stared in awe of the cake. Everyone was silent as she took a knife, and cut herself a piece of the giant cheesecake. They all held their breath as she brought the fork to her mouth, and put a small bite into her mouth. She chewed slowly, and the suspense started to grow ever more.

"Hmmm" Erza hummed with delight and continued to eat her cheesecake

The guild broke into cheers, and they all went to the food began to dig in themselves. It was a beautiful night, mugs of beer flowing, plates being emptied and filled, and people dancing and being merry. Natsu and Erza stood off toward the side enjoying the sight, watching their adoptive family enjoy themselves.

"Natsu I want to say it again, Thank you." Erza said with a smile still on her face "You have made me so happy. I'm so happy that I fell in love with you."

Natsu smiled, and pulled Erza closer to him "You don't have to thank me. I'm just happy that I did everything right, and I have the woman I love with me eternally." They looked back at the crowd until Natsu remembered something "Oh! That's right!"

"What is it Natsu?" Erza tilted her head to the side

"It's a surprise! Hehe" Natsu chuckled "Let's call it a night shall we? I'm tired if you know what I'm saying?" Natsu winked

"Oh? Oh." Realization dawned on Erza and she blushed a bit "I don't mind at all, I've had my fill."

"Well then by all means, let's go!" Natsu grinned and swept Erza into his arms and ran off out of the guild hall with Erza giggling all along the way.

. . .

"Natsu where are you going? Your house is in the other direction." Erza spoke while Natsu kept running the direction he had set on.

"I know it is, but I'm heading to 'our' house." Natsu said with a grin and at that moment they broke through the clearing, and what stood before them was a two story house with a sign in front that read 'The Dragneels".

He set Erza down, and she slowly walked up to the house examining it. She couldn't believe it… it was her dream house, and the designs that she made with Natsu. This was the house that she wanted, the house that she saw herself so many times walking around in, enjoying the smell of a warm fire.

"How…. When did you do this Natsu?" Erza was almost on the verge of tears again.

"Erza nothing stood in my way. I bought the materials, but the guild helped tremendously with it being built." Natsu said with a smile "I, along with the guild, had been building this for the past month or so. I wanted us to have a place of our own, and so I went with this because it would make us happy."

Erza ran into Natsu's arms and kissed him on the lips again with another passionate kiss. This man gave her everything she needed, and everything she wanted. She loved him more than anything, and she put that into the very kiss they were sharing. When they both pulled away for aid Natsu grabbed her hand and lead her inside. Ignoring most of the inside Natsu pulled Erza to their Master Bedroom that had a decently sized bed inside. After entering there Natsu took off his jacket.

"Erza can you change into some relaxing clothing? There's one more thing I need to do tonight before we do anything else." Natsu said in a serious manner

Erza nodded and requipped into her white blouse, and blue mini-skirt. Her hair flowed down her back beautifully, and even though it was such a simple outfit Natsu still found her beautiful. Erza stared into his eyes waiting for him to do what he needed to do.

"Erza this is something I have thought about for a long time. Now that you're my wife, I will now make you my mate." Natsu explained recalling the memory of Igneel explaining the dragon culture "When this happens we'll be forming our own clan. Our clan mark will be our two magic's symbols. I have given it thought and I think our clan name should be the Scarlet Flame. Our clan mark will forever be bound on us, and on our children. Will you be alright with this Erza?"

He looked at her seriously, and she returned the look with a smile and saying "Nothing would make me happier Natsu, I would love nothing more."

Smiling once more, Natsu brought Erza close "I need you to channel your magic into this kiss. It will burn momentarily, but trust me it will not last long."

"I trust you Natsu." Erza responded

Each of them channeled their magic, and kissed each other. On each of their chests a mark began to glow, and etch itself onto their skin. Neither of them squirmed, nor did either of them whimper. When it was done they broke the kiss, Erza unbuttoned the top of her blouse and there revealed a Flame engulfing a Sword. It was beautiful to Erza, but Natsu wasn't staring at the mark, he was staring at Erza intently. His own instincts were taking over as he grabbed Erza closer.

"You should be careful how you show that around." Natsu growled sensually "I may get a bit jealous."

Erza laughed in a sexual manner, and pulled Natsu closer "Then convince me not too~"

Natsu growled and pushed Erza onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and stared down into her beautiful eyes. This woman was his wife, and his mate. He would do anything for her happiness, but right now he was going to make both of them happy.

. . .

"You're pregnant." Porlyusica stated bluntly

"What?" Erza asked back in surprise "How?"

"When did you first do 'it'?" Porlyusica asked

"Last night!" Erza practically shouted

"That's odd, my test says you're at least a month along the way." Porlyusica bluntly put once more "No need to be shy to admit it, not that I care."

"But we didn't!" Natsu shouted "I know that we didn't! Erza was very clear that we wouldn't until we were married, and I respected that!"

"Yes he indeed did!" Erza nodded in agreement then thought aloud "but he did break my hymen early though accidently with his hand."

"Hmm" Porlyusica thought for a moment and then said "Well it's just a hypothesis, but there is always the possibility that there may have been some of Natsu's sperm on his hand, and so in theory it was pushed in."

Both Natsu, and Erza stood there at a loss at what to do. They had gone to Porlyusica's as too see if they could find out any reason why she was feeling sick. Now this could very well be a good reason indeed.

"Erza have you had your monthly routine lately?" Porlyusica asked

"Now that you mention not since that night." Erza grabbed her chin in speculation "I just can't believe it I'm pregnant!"

"So what do you want to do?" Porlyusica "You have two options, go through with it or you can…."

"I'll go through with it." Erza stated cutting off Porlyusica

"Are you sure Erza?" Natsu said worried "I'm sorry about all this, it's my fault for doing that."

"Nonsense Natsu." Erza turned and faced Natsu "If anything it is both our faults for not being careful, but I wouldn't have it any other way Natsu. I know you want that family, you always tell me about it."

"I just didn't expect it to be so soon." Natsu said rubbing the back of his head "I'm going to be a dad huh? I wonder if they'll learn Dragon Slayer magic."

"I'm sure they will Natsu." Erza smiled and hugged him.

They stood like that for about two minutes before Porlyusica barked "Alright you found out your problem, so get out! I hate humans! Erza you're to check in with me at least once a month for a checkup, and see to Wendy to give you some nausea relief if you so wish. Now get out!"

With that Natsu and Erza were kicked out of the tree that Porlyusica called home. The door slammed shut behind them, but they didn't care. Instead of going to the guild they decided that they would go home instead to relax from the night before. After all last night was overwhelming more ways than one.

 **Well Everyone what did you think? I had tons of fun writing this chapter, and I apologize for it not including a Lemon, what I meant by Lemon warning was just the first chapter, to set up the future story line as in the last few lines of the chapter. Now just a forwarning Everyone, I'm going to be relaxing for a bit from this one, and writing my other Fan Fics, they deserve attention too, but don't be down there will still be another chapter this month, though it will include a 1 year, 3 year, and 7 year time skip. Now this is because I want to show the growth of the child(ren) hehehe. This also will allow time for relationships to develop as well, and well more kids from Fairy Tail characters. 'whew' Well there you go Everyone! Leave a Review, or a like and follow if you haven't already. Until next time!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!... I guess the next chapter I suppose, maybe read my other fics? *shrugs* good way to kill time. Later!**


	4. Lives, and Aces

**Hello Everyone! Holy Frijoles guys over 3,500 views! I did not think this would get that high, but thank you for proving me wrong! So this chapter I had lots of fun with, and I did do some research, and still I apologize if there are some things missing, regarding in Birth. Hehe Anyways see you at the bottom**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's cast!**

Chapter 4:

6 Months later

"Wow Erza you sure are getting big." Mira exclaimed as Erza walked in. "Wait…. Isn't that Natsu's Scarf?!"

Erza was no longer wearing her Heart Kreuz armor nor her blue skirt, but now had decided to wear more baggy, and comfortable clothing. Wearing a big white hoodie, and blue sweat pants. Erza had her hair tied up in a ponytail, and for a shell shocker to everyone at the current moment; Natsu's Scarf!

Erza glared at Mira for a moment "Good change of topic." She huffed "Yes this is scarf since it's so cold outside right now Natsu wanted me to wear his scarf while he went on a job."

"Flame-brain actually gave someone his scarf, never thought I'd see the day." Gray joked, and was then punched to the floor by Erza

"Don't talk about my husband like that." Erza stated plainly, and walked over to the bar, while everyone else went back to what they were doing before she entered. "Blueberry cheesecake please… actually make it both Strawberry and Blueberry…. With extra toppings."

"Sure thing Erza." Mira said with a smile and went to the back

ERza was experiencing all the things that went with pregnancy; mood swings, random cravings, and just plain randomness in general. Most steered away from her, considering she was almost as violent as she was as a teenager.

"Here you go Erza." Mira laid the plate in front of her, and Erza began to enjoy her 'little' treat. "So what's the gender?"

Erza looked up at Mira and smirked a bit "I'm not telling you, because I haven't even told Natsu the genders~"

Mira blinked for a moment, and almost shouted if it weren't for the fact she had Erza's hand on her mouth "mmhmmm mHmm!"

"Don't yell, it's a surprise." Erza said with a smile, removing her hand from Mira's mouth

"I can't believe it. How many?" Mira said trying to calm herself down

"I'm having twins, and that's all I'm telling you. No one will know until birth, I don't even know the genders." Erza said with a smile "It'll make it all the more special."

"Well Natsu sure is going to be great father, I know he will be estatic." Mira said with a smile

"I'm sure he will be." Erza smiled and took another bite of her cheesecake "But…. I'm gonna kill him for putting me through this!"

Everyone sweat dropped at her sudden outburst. They don't know how the Dragon Slayer put up with it, but then again they knew that he took everything in stride.

"I want them out!" Erza grunted continued to munch on her treat

"Now now Erza just remember, patience is a virtue." Mira said with a smile

"TELL ME THAT WHEN YOU HAVE TWO LIVING THINGS INSIDE YOU!"

2 Month's later

"Breath Erza I'm right here." Natsu said with some agony in his voice, Erza was practically crushing his hand " _Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow."_

"I'm gonna make you pay for doing this to me!"Erza groaned and gripped tighter

Porlyusica looked up at Natsu, and smirked "I'll see to you after this Natsu. You're gonna need it."

Natsu grimaced, and smirked at the same time, but continued to hold on to the love his life giving birth. The others were waiting outside the infirmary or they were waiting in the hall to avoid hearing the screams. They were happy to finally to see the beginnings of a new generation for Fairy Tail. Though for some it just reminded them that they weren't getting any younger.

"Man I don't think I've heard Erza scream like that ever before." Grey spoke aloud

"Well wouldn't you scream if you were giving birth to a human being?" Lucy elbowed Grey in the ribs

"I wouldn't know, and nor do I want to find out." Grey chuckled "Though I'm sure Flame brain himself is in some pain right now."

Everyone shivered at thought of just holding her hand right now and sub consciously grabbed their hand and bowed their heads in silence for their friend's loss. It was mid-day, and Erza had gone into labor early morning, and had been in there for quite a while. As they continued to mingle amongst themselves they heard another scream but this one was louder than the others. They all stared at each other, and shrugged thinking it was only a coincidence. Not even five minutes later another scream was heard at almost the same volume, and then it was silence.

"You don't think?" Grey didn't finish his sentence as Mira stepped out of the infirmary, with a tired look on her face

"Big sis are you alright!" Elfman ran over to Mira's side, and she smiled at him tiredly

"Oh I'm fine just a bit exhausted, and trying to recover a bit of my hearing." Mira smiled looked at everyone with the same smile "Her birth of the twins was successful they are both healthy."

"What gender are they?" Macao asked from the bar.

"You'll have to wait and find out when Natsu comes out." Mira said with a wink "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go home for the day."

With that Mira left leaving everyone in the dark at what the genders could be of the twins. Everyone was speculating what they could be, and what their names would be.

"I bet he has two manly boys!" Elfman shouted out

"I agree with Elfman." Wakaba nodded in approval

"Nah it's probably a boy and a girl." Macao brought up "Got to have a brother to protect the sister right?"

They were all speculating on what it could be until about an hour later, the infirmary doors opened and revealed Natsu walking out with two little pink bundles.

Flashback

 _"_ _Now push!" Porlyusica commanded "I can see the head."_

 _"_ _Cmon Erza just a bit more." Mira urged on_

 _Natsu remained silent, from pain, and to not distract Erza from what she needed to do. Erza huffed some more, before pushing again. Her scream was louder and it echoed throughout the infirmary. As Erza's voice died down it was replaced by a smaller one, and Natsu couldn't help but look at the new little life before him, but was brought back to reality as Erza screamed again. Mira had taken the other child began wash it, and clean it of fluids before wrapping it in a warm pink blanket._

 _"_ _Alright Erza last one here we go I need you to push this one should easier." Porlyuscia spoke calmly_

 _"_ _Grah! Easy for you to say!" Erza yelled but obliged nonetheless_

 _Erza pushed again, and again. On the third try she screamed almost as loud as the first time, and out came the second child. Who was whisked away by Mira, and repeated the process as she did with the first baby, including a second warm pink blanket. Mira picked up both babies, and brought them over to Erza, who was finally calming down, and her breathing was going back down to normal. She was exhausted, but she couldn't help but smile as Mira handed her the babies. These were hers, and Natsu's, no one else's._

 _Natsu was standing off to the side in somewhat of a shock. Two daughters…. two daughters, and they were perfect for him. He walked slowly over to Erza's bedside, and looked down at the two beautiful babies. This was his legacy, and he was proud of it. Most would think he would have wanted a son, but in truth he didn't care what gender his child was. He would love them the same no matter what, because it was his family, he would not abandon or hate a child because of their gender._

 _Erza looked up at Natsu with a smile, but quickly changed to surprise "Natsu, why are you crying?"_

 _Natsu brought his hand up to his face and found some tears there, and he smiled "Because I'm happy…. I never thought I would have my own family, and yet here I am….. I'm already there."_

 _Erza smiled warmly at him, and beckoned him closer "Well then get over here, and say 'hi' to your daughters."_

 _Natsu walked over to her bedside, and looked down at the two bundles, with their cute little faces poking out. One of them had had Erza's hair, and the other had his own 'salmon' colored hair "Hey guys….." Natsu's throat felt dry "Erza….." Erza looked up at Natsu, still smiling softly "Thank you."_

 _Erza nodded her head, and smiled at Natsu, and they both continued to look at their new family. At that moment Natsu felt complete, he finally had the family he wanted. He would protect these three with his life. After about ten minutes, Erza was beginning to nod off, and Porlyusica wanted to heal, and clean up Erza. So Natsu picking up his two new baby daughters began to walk away when Erza grabbed his vest._

 _"_ _Yes Erza?" Natsu turned and looked down at his wife_

 _"_ _We have to name them." Erza stated and Natsu chuckled_

 _"_ _Alright what would you like?" Natsu asked_

 _"_ _I'll leave it up to you Natsu." Erza said with a smile "You have given me so much, so this is the least I can do, but I would at least like to know before I go to sleep for a bit."_

 _Natsu thought for a moment before smiling, and using his hands, which were crossed, pointed at the baby with pink hair "Haru Dragneel" and with his other hand pointed at the baby with scarlet hair "Hiiro Dragneel"_

 _At that moment both of the babies in Natsu's arms smiled as they were named. Erza smiled and nodded in approval, as a tear slid down from her fixed eye. It was a tear of happiness, and joy. Natsu took his leave at that, and walked towards the doors. He had on his face his trademark grin opened the doors quietly and stepped out to the anxiously awaiting guild._

 _End of Flashback_

"TWO GIRLS!" The guild yelled out

"SHHHHHHH!" Natsu shushed and they all stopped

The guild then whispered " _Two girls!"_

Natsu nodded with his trademark grin, and started to walk around showing everyone his two new daughters. Natsu couldn't have been any happier at this very moment. After everyone had seen he walked over to Makarov who had a smile on his face.

"So that's them eh? So what are my grandchildren names?" Makarov smiled as he looked at them and thought " _Here are the next generation of trouble makers. I hope I can at least see the day they grown up."_

"This little one" raising his arm with the baby with pink hair "Is Haru, and this one" raising his other arm with the baby with scarlet hair "is Hiiro."

He nodded in approval "Fine names for two beautiful children." He looked down at the two with a big smile "I expect big things from you two."

Natsu grinned "Well I'm going to get them back to Porlyusica, I'm sure they'll be hungry soon, and I have no idea what to feed them."

"Trust me Natsu" Macao came up patted him on the back "When it comes to taking care of a kid you'll do just fine, but as for feeding them it might be best to let Erza handle it, you just prepare it alright?"

"I'll take that into consideration." Natsu nodded in understanding, and walked back towards the infirmary.

"Natsu sure has grown up quite a lot hasn't he Master?" Macao said with a smile

"Indeed he has Macao, indeed he has." Makarov chuckled " _I wonder…. I'll ask him later on, besides he still needs to grow up just a bit more….. Though it may be time for the Ace Trials once more."_

"I know that look Master." Wakaba spoke with a smile "Let Natsu and Erza have their time Master. They deserve that much considering all we've gone through."

"You're right Wakaba, you're absolutely right." Makarov said with a smile

6 Month's later

"Hey Everyone! We're back!" The doors swung open to reveal Natsu and Erza walking in

"Hey welcome back you too!" Macao called out waving a hand

"Didn't cause too much trouble did you?" Wakaba jested

"Of course not." Erza responded walking to her usual spot at the bar, and at that moment Mira brought out a slice of Strawberry Cheesecake "Thank you Mira."

"Not a problem!" Mira said with a smile

"How are Haru and Hiiro? Did they cause you any ruckus?" Erza asked then looked around "Where are they anyway?"

"Oh their resting up in the infirmary, napping." Mira responded "They weren't that much trouble at all, they were adorable all the entire time."

"Good to hear." Erza nodded in approval

Meanwhile Natsu was talking with the other guys around including Elfman who was tired for some reason.

"Yo! Elfman you look kind tired there buddy!" Natsu grinned as he walked over "Don't tell me my little girls gave you a fuss?"

"No no it would be unmanly to complain over a bit lost sleep!" Elfman shouted out before laying his back down onto the table

Everyone laughed at his expense, and Natsu traded a few more stories before deciding to go and check up on his two daughters. He opened the door to find the two baby girls sleeping away peacefully. Natsu smiled and walked over sat on a nearby chair, played with their hair. They smiled in their sleep as he did. Erza walked in shortly after, and went over a joined Natsu.

"I know it was only two days, but I sure did miss them…. Even if these past two nights were complete bliss for sleep." Natsu chuckled

"I agree Natsu, it was hard for me to leave them behind too." Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck from behind, and rested her chin on his head "But we have to make sure they have a good life here, and what better way than to get them used to Fairy Tail, our family."

"I couldn't agree more." Makarov stated as he walked in quietly

"Master!" Erza said startled "I didn't hear you enter."

"Well of course, no sense in waking up the two little ones." Makarov chuckled

"So what can we do for you Gramps?" Natsu asked nonchalantly "I get the feeling that this isn't just some normal visit."

"You're indeed correct Natsu." Makarov smiled, then smirked "Are you aware that we have 'Ace' trials Natsu?"

" 'Ace' Trials?" Natsu cocked his head to the side

"Yes, Ace Trials." Makarov chuckled "You know how Gildarts is known as the 'Ace' of Fairy Tail correct?" He waited a moment for it to sink in "Well he got that title by trial, and it so happens that he's going to be stopping again here shortly."

"I'm still not following you Gramps." Natsu scratched his head in confusion.

" _He's still dense at times isn't he?"_ Makarov chuckled to himself "What I'm asking, Natsu, is would you like to become an Ace of Fairy Tail?"

Natsu sat there for a moment before his eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and he spoke quietly "Are you serious Gramps…"

"Of course Natsu." Makarov responded "You have grown strong, determined, and most of open minded. A guild can have a total of four Aces Natsu, and their ranking is dependent purely on the basis of their skill judged by their Master. Since Gildarts is the only Ace at the moment, he is known as just an Ace, but" Makarov raised a figure "If I deem it otherwise for a new Ace he will obtain a new name. It goes as follows, Ace of Diamonds, Ace of Clubs, Ace of Hearts, and Ace of Spades. This trial is to decide the Ace of Diamonds, and Ace of Clubs, that is if I deem you worthy enough for it. So what do you say Natsu?"

Erza looked down at Natsu, who's eyes were covered by his bangs, and his face was plain. Though she looked down at his hands, and found them clenched, but it wasn't in anger. Erza chuckled and waited for Natsu to give his answer.

"I'll….." Natsu struggled against his overwhelming joy "I'll do it!"

"Good to hear, now that brat Gildarts should arrive sometime this month so be prepared Natsu." Makarov stated as he turned around to leave

"I'll be prepared Gramps, just you wait!" Natsu stood up and walked towards the window and jumped out

Erza ran to the window and yelled out "Natsu!"

"YES! HAHAHAHA I FINALLY GET TO BEAT HIS FACE IN!" Natsu yelled and ran off home to do some training before Gildarts got home

"I swear some parts of him never change." Erza rubbed her temple, and looked over back at her kids still sleeping soundly

"Well it's a good thing, he wouldn't be the Natsu we know now would it?" Makarov chuckled and walked out the door.

"How right you are Master, how right you are." Erza said to no one, and remembering all the times Natsu dragged her out of her darkest times.

2 Weeks Later

Everyone was gathered around at the woods outside of town anxiously awaiting the start of the match. There were bets being exchanged, almost all of Fairy Tail's members were present at this match. Even town folk were here to witness this event given it only happened once in a lifetime. It was the first time they could remember this happening in their history, even Mavis had made an appearance. She was looking forward to this glorious event, but at the moment she was more occupied with the Dragneels children.

"They're so adorable!" Mavis gleamed, while she played with Haru's foot who was giggling

"Thank you First Master." Erza bowed her head and returned her eyes to the field she was excited to see her husband fight.

"Alright you brats!" Makarov called over from the other side of the field "On my right we have Gildarts the current Ace of Fairy Tail!" The crowd cheered "And on my left we have Natsu, the challenger for the Ace Trials!" The crowd cheered some more as the two mages walked onto the field. "Alright you two, shake hands in the middle for a clean fight…. But tricks are welcome!"

The two mages walked towards each other with smirks on their faces, and determination in their eyes.

 _"_ _I can't believe this day actually came."_ Gildarts thought to himself " _It feels like it was only yesterday I could win in just a single hit. Hell I still remember the S-Class trial fight when he was younger. Now the man before me is confident, and strong."_

They finally reached the center, and stood before each other each still with their respected smirks. They reached out their hands and squeezed them together. Any normal mans grip would have broken instantly, but this was nothing to them.

"I've waited a long time for this." Natsu grinned "I always wanted to beat you, and today I'll do just that."

"Hold on Natsu, we haven't even fought yet." Gildarts smirked "I may have gotten older, but by no means am I starting to decline. I'm going to make you work for it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Natsu grinned

The two turned away from each other and returned back to their original positions. They faced each other once more, and looked at each other dead in the eye neither of them giving an inch in their stares.

"Alright, let the Ace Trials Begin!" Makarov called out and threw his hand down to begin the match.

"C'mon Natsu show me your aura, show me your strength!" Gildarts started pulsating white and black energy

"I'm no coward anymore, Gildarts!" Natsu started pulsating purple energy, from his combined fire, gravity, and pulse magic

The pressure was enormous, and it made it almost impossible to breath. Both Mages hadn't even moved but they were demonstrating incredible pure magic power. Their eyes glowed red from within their aura, and it almost felt as if it was not mages, but instead they were demons. In the next moment the pressure vanished and both Gildarts and Natsu had not moved an inch. The crowd had remained silent still recovering from the sheer magnitude of magic energy.

"Impressive Natsu." Gildarts smirked "You've grown up quite a bit."

"And you're powerful as ever, Gildarts." Natsu returned the smirk "But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna back away." Natsu took a fighting stance, and flames ignited on his fist "Let's get this show on the road!" Natsu launched forward with amazing speed " **Fire Dragon's Iron First!"**

Gildarts attempted to catch the fist, but to his surprise he couldn't hold it back easily at all, it was in fact a challenge…. He had to move! In the few short moments from Natsu's fist connecting with Gildarts took the hit and managed to keep himself up right by using Gravity Magic to push back. Though he wasn't given any room to breathe.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!"** Natsu flipped his body, and with his foot ignited in flames, brought down his foot on top of Gildarts

Gildarts crushed the ground beneath him to cushion the blow of the hit, but it still hurt like hell. Natsu jumped back and took his stance once more "I'm having the strangest sense of Déjà vu right now." Gildarts muttered to himself

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu let out his signature jet of flame that rushed towards Gildarts, but to everyone's amazement all he did was smile

"Same old routine Natsu, don't you remember? Dragon's Suck!" Gildarts held out his hand and shouted " **Disassemble!"**

A net of white magic shout out of his hand went through the flame breaking it down and destroying it. Gildarts was smiling as he remembered what would happen when it hit Natsu, and he was prepared to take the hit. Though Natsu did the unexpected, and he completely forgot who he was fighting.

" **Disassemble!"** Natsu yelled out, and from his own hand shot out a net of white magic, and collided with Gildarts own  Disassembly Magic. The crowd was in shock, but yet Makarov stood stone faced waiting patiently. "So are you done repeating the past Old Man?!" Natsu chuckled "Give me a real fight, no more holding back!"

Gildarts had a shocked look on his face, but then quickly turned to laughter "Alright Natsu, sorry about that." Gildarts put back on his smirk "It would seem, that I was indeed stuck in the past. Now I'm going to give everything I got. After all, I hate holding back."

"Hehe." Natsu smirked and readied himself once more "Now I'm all fired up now!"

They both threw their hands forward and shouted " **Crash!"**

Their magic collided with one another. The ground gave out from underneath it, and a crater was formed. The two ran towards each other, both yelling, and throwing their hands forward, with another Crash magic spell. The ground beneath them crumbled from the force of the blow but neither of them were giving in. It was a breath taking spectacle too behold.

"So flame brain truly is powerful." Grey mumbled to himself "Looks like I need to train some more."

 _"_ _Now I remember why I looked up to him._ " Wendy thought to herself with a smile

"Yeah! Go Natsu!" Happy yelled out

Everyone was cheering for their favorite mage to win, and even surprisingly some of the towns folk were cheering for either of them. Considering all the damage that they cause for them. Yet Erza herself remained silent, while both Haru, and Hiiro had their eyes glued on the fight below them, watching their father fight with all his might.

"Are you not going to cheer Erza?" Mira asked as she noticed she had not since the start of the fight.

"I don't need too." Erza said with a smile "I have no doubt in mind he will lose easily or at all for that matter. My heart is with him, as his heart is with mine."

"I see." Mira smiled "Well I'm cheering on Gildarts. Go Gildarts you can do it!"

Erza got annoyed, but her attention went back to the field as another collision of Crash magic occurred. Both Mages were still in top shape, not even having broken a sweat yet. This was going to be quite the fight and both of them knew it.

. . .

They had now been fighting for the past twenty minutes, and now they were panting, and sweating, bruises here and there given the well placed hits. They still had their smirks on their faces still ready to give more, even though they were running on fumes. Natsu had decided before this match he would not use Pulse Magic, and so he only used his First and Second Origin to fight with.

Gildarts gulped in some air and spoke "Hey Natsu how about we finish this with the next hit?"

Natsu chuckled "Sounds good to me, I have enough fire left in me."

Gildarts chuckled himself and took his stance "Alrighty then, lets finish this."

Natsu smirked "Now I'm all fired up!"

Natsu ran straight for Gildarts who stood his ground, and prepared his next Crash spell. Natsu continued running forward, his flames encompassing his body, and growing hotter every second.

Gildarts shouted " **Ultimate Crash!"**

Natsu shouted " **Dragon Secret Slayer Art! Crimson Lotus Phoenix Blade!"**

The two attacks collided. Gildarts held his ground, and Natsu was charging into the crash spell. The flames around Natsu were golden, and bright. Both were yelling with all their might pushing against each other. The crowd trying to stay standing or at least in the same place with the force of the blow. Erza had pulled out her Adamant Armor protected both of their children. No one could see what was happening, and then last thing they heard was one last boom, and everything stopped. Everyone walked back to the clearing to find both of them still standing, but their eyes hidden. It was eerie silence as a single gust of wind blew through the clearing around both the two expert mages.

"You did it Natsu…." Gildarts managed out as he fell "You finally beat me…." And he collapsed to the ground

"NATSU DRAGNEEL IS THE WINNER!" Makarov shouted out, and the crowd went wild

Bets were exchanged, laughs were traded, and tears were shed. Natsu had his trademark grin on his face, but all he did was just sit down where he was. He was exhausted, but had plenty of energy to laugh and cheer. There were people who were clapping on the back telling him well done, and 'Good fight'. A path was cleared as Erza walked through to her husband, and she stopped right before him and smiled.

Natsu stood, and walked up to Erza "Sorry about that commotion, are you and the girls ok?"

"We're fine Natsu." Erza smiled "I took care of them. Excellently done my husband I knew you would come out on top, you've been training to this day for this."

"I honestly didn't think I would win to be honest." Natsu rubbed the back of his "Without using Pulse Magic and my Third Origin it was kind of difficult, but that made this all the more fun."

"I was curious as to why you were out of magic so soon." Erza chuckled "I should have known."

"Hehe." Natsu grinned

. . .

Back at the Guild Hall

"Alright you Brats!" Makarov called out over the crowd _"Geez I feel like I say that way too many times these days."_ Makarov thought to himself

Everyone had gone back to the guild hall for Natsu's ceremony and promotion to Ace of Diamonds. This was the first new Ace in Fairy Tail's history, and it had the pleasure of having Mavis there as well. Gildarts had finally reawakened and joined the crowd in honor of Natsu's victory. Makarov held four items in his possession, and they were brand new never worn before or held before.

The crowd finally settled down "Gildarts get your ass up here! You're a part of this as well!"

"Ugh Alright!" Gildarts grunted and made his way up to the stage.

"Now then." Makarov cleared his throat "Today before us stand two of Fairy Tails strongest wizards, and they have faced each other in combat. Gildarts was the original 'Ace' of Fairy Tail, and still is one today, but now we have another." Makarov let this sink in "A guild can only have four 'Ace's', much like a deck of cards. These two wizards have demonstrated what it means to be wizard. They chase after magic, and let it nurture inside of them, and let it grow. They become one with magic, and everyone around them. Much like what Fairy Tail is today. This is what you are capable of! Do not let old fools with false power scare you! Study magic, live with it! We take care of each other anyway and so what does that make us?!"

"NUMBER ONE!" The guild hall shouted out raising their hands in Fairy Tails Signature

"So now I present for the first time in our guilds history, The Cloaks, and Cards of Ace's." Makarov turned to face his Ace's "Much like the Ten Wizard Saints cloak these are merely symbols of what you've accomplished, but wear these with pride! These show what you have accomplished." He walked over to Gildarts "Gildarts! My original Ace, but now my Ace of Clubs!" Makarov unfolded the cloak, it was a dark grey cloak much like his own, but on the back it had a black Club on it and in the middle of it was a white Fairy Tail emblem.

"Thanks for the new cloak I needed a new one." Gildarts looked at his tattered old one "But I like this one, but I'll be sure to wear this when the time is right."

Makarov nodded, and then held out a card that showed the same symbol on the cloak "This card is like a medal, and symbol of what you have accomplished, but it also gives you the right to challenge another Ace wielder of higher rank than you. Be warned if you lose this challenge, you will lose the title of Ace."

"It's just a title." Gildarts shrugged "But I worked hard enough to keep it, so I'm not letting go."

Makarov chuckled and made his way to Natsu who was waiting patiently "Now Natsu my boy my how you grown." Makarov unfolded the second cloak, and like Gildarts' it was dark grey, but on the back this time around it had a White Diamond with a Black Fairy Tail emblem. "This cloak is now yours Natsu, it is fireproof so feel free to wear it in combat. Remember it is like my own Wizard Saints Cloak, but I still wear mine with pride as should you." Natsu nodded his head with his trademark grin "Now here is your card" Makarov held out the card to Natsu, it was similar to Gildarts' but it had the Diamond and Fairy Tail emblem inside it instead "This card is like a medal, and even though you can't challenge an Ace of Fairy Tail it still matters, because this card means that when it is my time to step down for good you are a potential candidate for being Guild Master."

That stopped everyone's heart. Did they just hear what they thought they did? When it was time for him to step down for good?

"I'm not saying it's now you kids!" Makarov shouted and turned to face the crowd "It won't be tomorrow either. I gained seven years for myself, but that doesn't mean I'm getting any younger. I've lived a good life, and I wouldn't have had it any other way, because you rotten kids make it worth living for. I'm nowhere near done, after all I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and I'll go down kicking and screaming with my family right here!" Makarov smiled and raised his hand in their symbol, and the guild followed suit it truly was a beautiful sight to see.

Though no one noticed, not even Erza, both Haru and Hiiro had their hands positioned in the same way as everyone else. Both with smiles on their faces as they did so. The two girls were already becoming a part of Fairy Tail already. Natsu had remained silent for most of the time, but now he had decided to step forward.

"You know Gramps I just want to say one thing." Natsu was smiling as he looked at Makarov "Thank you. You gave me a home, you didn't scrutinize against me when I talked about finding my father. You gave me everything I needed, and you gave me this family in which I have added my own portion too. So I'll say it again Gramps, Thank you."

Makarov was trying to do his best not to shed tears "It has been my pleasure Natsu. Now don't slack off now, you still got to prove youself!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Natsu laughed "Now if you excuse me, I want to go home, and enjoy some time with my two little girls."

Natsu walked off stage, and walked over to a smiling Erza. He received a peck on the cheek and he picked Hiiro from her arms, and they made their way home.

After everyone had settled down, Gildarts walked over to Makarov "Is there another reason you would choose Natsu for any reason?"

"Everyone knows him, respects him, and loves him." Makarov stated "But yet most importantly he understands the meaning of family like any Fairy Tail should, everyone here does, but his past in general would make one think he would hate family, but instead his feelings have done nothing but grow since he was a child. That is what a guild is about, a family, and I can't see anyone better fit for it, and with Erza by his side I have no doubt in my mind."

Gildarts eyed Makarov, and then smiled "Glad I'm not the only one that can see that. So how about a drink old man I know you've been sober all day, and I need one to make these aches go away."

"I'll take you up on that." Makarov chuckled "You're buying hehe!"

"Oi that's not fair!" Gildarts barked, but Makarov was already at the bar getting a mug full

 **Hello once again Everyone! So same old and song dance thank you very much for reading, please a Review, I live off that stuff it's good construction. Also sorry about the wait, I have been working on other fics that I've been putting off including a Fairy Tail series that has my own OC in it. Let me know if you want to read it or not! Leave a like or Follow if you haven't already! Oh quick reminder to everyone I do have a Request Board. Keep in mind I will not take all Requests, and just a little suggestion to you all I do prefer genuine love, and such. So that's all Everyone till next time!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!... huh I've kinda run out of things to suggest…. Oh hey Thanksgiving is almost here! Oh thought I'd start something Happy Birthday to anyone who has one today, yesterday and tomorrow! You're special and loved always remember that!**


	5. Wizard Saints, and Tickle Monster

**Hello Everyone! ….. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that this took so long, but to be fair life has been a complete and utter nightmare with family drama, and college kicking me in my ass. Finals were this week, and I'm happy to tell you all I passed so Yea! In any case though I hope you enjoy this chapter, got some fight, and some fluffles, and such. Anyways on with the story!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fairy Tail!**

Chapter: 5

"Oi Natsu come here!" Makarov called out from his spot on the bar table.

Natsu turned away from his daughter Haru "Alright!" He faced Haru again poked her nose causing her to giggle "Hey Happy can you keep an on Haru for me?"

"Aye sir!" Happy saluted with a smile and flew over to Haru landing next to her

It had been about three months since Natsu became the Ace of Diamonds for Fairy Tail, and if he was to be honest he hadn't done much except spend some quality time with his daughters, and go on a few missions with Erza.

"What ya need Gramps?" Natsu inquired as he approached the bar

"Just some questions on your last few jobs is all." Makarov responded taking a swig from his mug

Natsu froze on the spot _"Crap! What did I do? I don't remember doing anything wrong at the time, but I always think that!"_

"Calm down Natsu." Mirajane said with a kind smile "It's nothing bad I promise you."

"Indeed." Makarov chuckled "Got a guilty conscience Natsu?"

"With my past Gramps, I'd be surprised if I didn't have one." Natsu grumbled and crossed his arms "So what do you want to know Gramps? I've got nothing to hide."

"Well it's not so much I want to know, but I'll let you read this and find out." Makarov handed a letter over to Natsu who eyed it suspiciously "This isn't going to be another soul swapping thing is it?"

"No Natsu, not another soul swap." Makarov sighed "But if you keep stalling I'll make sure to do so later."

"Ok ok geez." Natsu grabbed the letter hurriedly, and opened it, and proceeded to read the letter

 _To Natsu Dragneel:_

 _In light of recent events, and eye witnesses, we have knowledge that you completed several jobs that required great skill, and mastery. With little to no damage in the location in which your jobs have taken place. It has also come to our knowledge that you have become the newest 'Ace' of your guild Fairy Tail. Congratulations on your accomplishments, and we hope that you will wear the title proudly._

 _This leads us to the true meaning of this letter. We would like you to come to the Wizard Council, in Era, to answer some questions, and possibly participate in a trial. That is if you pass our little questioning. We look forward to your reply. In the envelope you will find an amulet, if you agree smash it and we will expect you within the week. If not merely ignore this message, and carry on with your daily life. You have a week to decide before the letter will dissolve, please take this into deep consideration._

 _We look forward to your reply,_

 _Wizard Council Official_

 _Hyberion_

"A questioning, and it's completely optional." Natsu reread the letter "Then there's this about a possible trial? Why can't the Wizard Council be straightforward for once?"

Makarov chuckled "It wouldn't be them Natsu, they will always beat around the bush." He took another swig from his mug "So what'll it be Natsu? Will you go or will you…"

Natsu crushed the symbol he had found in the envelope without even looking at it "I know a challenge when I see one. I'm getting all fired up now." Natsu grinned and walked back over to Haru and Happy

Makarov shook his head in amusement "When it comes to fighting I swear his mind becomes a steel trap."

"He wouldn't be the Natsu we know and love would he?" Mirajane giggled behind the bar "Master how come you didn't tell him what's the true meaning behind that letter?"

"Well part of me thinks he already knows." Makarov responded taking another drink, but finding it empty, set it down on the bar top "I want him to achieve that title for his own, and not have to fake his answers after all it simply is just a title."

Mirajane just nodded in agreement with a warm smile on her face. She refilled Makarov's mug, and went on about her business. Natsu on the other hand had gone back to playing with his daughter as if nothing had happened. He didn't want anything to come between him and his family that he worked so hard to get. He wanted to ensure that his daughters had their father when they grew up. So he vowed to always be strong, and anything else that came along the way was just a bonus. That meant even the title of a Wizard Saint.

Two Days Later

"Man we finally made it!" Natsu cheered as he, Erza, and Gray approached the Wizard Council's headquarters in Era

"Chill flame brain it's not that big of a deal that we got here." Gray mumbled as they continued walking to the main gates "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Come on Gray you're here to support your friend." Erza chided "After all you happened upon us yesterday on the way home from a job."

*Tch* Gray turned away in annoyance "Yeah whatever."

The trio made their way up to the gate where they were stopped by two guards at the gate.

"Halt!" a guard called out, and so the trio did "State your business."

"I got a summons from the Wizard Council." Natsu responded holding up the letter "I was told they were expecting me."

The guard grabbed the letter and read it over and examined the seal, and nodded in approval "So your Natsu Dragneel, very well you may enter." With that the gates opened and Natsu was given back his letter.

As they walked through the gates and were out of hearing range "Man they sure are uptight these days."

"Well this third attempt of a Wizard Council so they kind of have to be." Gray responded "Hell I get in trouble sometimes for just being in the wrong place at the wrong time on a job as is."

"Really?" Erza questioned "Or is it just due to your stripping habit?"

"Why you say that?" Gray asked somewhat insulted

"Because you don't have your jacket nor shirt." Erza stated bluntly

Gray looked down at his bare upper body "Damn it! Where the hell did they go?" Grey ran off looking for his clothes

Natsu watched Grey run off, and turned to Erza "You know if he passes that habit to Hiiro or Haru I'm gonna burn his ass."

"I'll be there to help you." Erza agreed as the approached doors into the Council.

On the inside it was quite spacious, and open concept. The floor was well kept, and polished. Great stone pillars stretched to the ceiling, and attendants milling about carrying out their many tasks for the day.

"How can I help you?" A frog like creatures approached the two mages

"I have a summons from the council." Natsu responded

"Ahh you must Natsu Dragneel. Very good come this way with me please." The attendant bowed and gestured for them to follow

"One of our friends will coming in shortly, his name is Grey, could you guide him as well?" Erza asked, and attendant nodded in understanding.

With that they followed the attendant down the hallway. It seemed like it was going on forever before they made a left turn and came face to face with a set of grand doors.

"If you will please wait here a moment the Council will be right with you." The Attendant bowed and walked within the doors.

"Never thought I would actually make it this far." Natsu rubbed the back his head sheepishly "Seems like it was only yesterday we were fighting against Tartarus."

Erza hummed in agreement and leaned against Natsu enjoying his warmth. She didn't have the greatest memories of this place, so being next to him like this was relaxing for her.

The doors opened and a strong voice greeted them "Enter Natsu Dragneel."

A grin grew on Natsu's face "Man I'm getting fired up now."

As they walked in Erza left Natsu's side and walked up into the stands as he continued to walk forward. When he reached the center, a magic circle appeared beneath his feet, and he began to float in the air. The room was dark, but in the air glowed seven different colored magic circles that held different people on them. There were also random magic spheres of light floating around giving an ominous mood in the room, but the Dragon Slayer had nothing to fear.

"Natsu Dragneel it is a pleasure to meet you under these great circumstances, unlike the other times on record." A man stated, he had elven like ears, and in his right hand he held a goblet. He was none other than Hyberion, the second Wizard Saint, and chairman of the Wizard Council.

Natsu grinned his signature grin "It's good to be here."

"Indeed." Hyberion chuckled "So I think the best course here would be to get straight to the point."

"That's generally how I like it." Natsu said with a grin

Hyberion rose an eyebrow and proceeded on "Tell me Natsu, what does magic mean to you?"

Natsu answered instantly "It is a part of me, an extension of myself. I let it flow through me and my emotions. It is also my shield, my weapon in protecting others, my family, and my friends."

"What do you consider your greatest flaw?"

"Ignorance of my surroundings." Natsu stated reluctantly, he was better at it now, but there were times in which too much damage was dealt. "I cause accidental damage when fighting, and end up sometimes damaging the thing I needed to defend."

Hyberion nodded in understanding "Alright last question, would you put a job, task, the whole of Fiore before your family?"

There was dead silence in the room. The Council waited patiently for Natsu's answer however they did not expect him to smile "No." Natsu deadpanned "Nothing is more important to me than my family. My guild is my family that I grew up with, my own family filled with myself, a beautiful woman, and two adorable little girls. I would defend my family to bitter end."

Hyberion was silent, but if one looked closely you could see the faintest of smiles on his face "Very well Natsu Dragneel that concludes the questioning. You will be summoned shortly while we look over your answers."

Natsu nodded, and the magic circle he was standing on lowered him to the floor where he waited for Erza and they walked out of the room. As the door closed behind them they heard running footsteps and found Grey rounding the corner panting.

"They're you guys are!" Grey huffed as he caught his breath "What did I miss?"

"Just his questioning." Erza deadpanned

"Damn it! Sorry Natsu." Grey rubbed the back his head

"It's alright not that big of a deal besides I don't think this is over quite yet they are looking over my answers right now." Natsu replied with a confident smile

"Well that's a relief I hope I get to see some fighting out of all this." Grey muttered and walked over and leaned against the wall "I hate coming here as is, hopefully I'll get to see you kick them around a bit."

It was silent for a moment before the three started laughing. It was good laugh like this after all that they been through. When they finally calmed back down they talked about old times about when they came back from a seven year sleep, the grand magic games, and even the time they went on that S-class mission they weren't supposed to.

"I still couldn't believe at the time you went along with the idea of destroying the moon." Grey shook his head in amusement "I thought you lost your mind."

"It was the only to get Natsu to tag along, because then he wasn't tactical as he is now." Erza answered honestly.

Natsu hunched over in embarrassment "You know that kind of hurts, even if it's true."

"Oh come now I loved that Natsu as much as I love this Natsu." Erza nudged Natsu in the side

"Get a room." Grey said aloud

Natsu chuckled and pecked Erza on the cheek "What's the matter jealous? Juvia's been ignoring you?"

Grey's face went a bit red "No! I've just been busy training is all."

"Last I heard the reason you didn't go to S-class exams was because of Juvia talking sense into you." Erza stated

"Well…. That's partially true." Grey muttered scratching his cheek

"Oho?" Natsu got a wide grin on his face, and rushed over to Grey and started to whisper _Did you finally ask her?_

 _Yes I did flame brain_ Grey responded agitatedly _Though it didn't really matter considering we've been technically dating since she joined the guild_

 _Well I knew that._ Natsu grinned _So you just made it official then?_

 _That's partially true, but there is a reason I'm going on so many jobs_ Grey looked over his shoulder at Erza who looking at them intently, and spoke in a more hushed tone _I'm going to propose here soon, I'm saving up for the wedding and a ring._

 _Nice! Took you long enough_. Natsu grinned and nudged him with laugh

"What are you two talking about?" Erza finally questioned her patience growing thin

"Oh just about how Grey is hpmh!" Natsu tried finish but Grey froze his mouth shut

"Shut it!" Grey yelled an obvious blush on his face

Natsu melted the ice off and laughed "Alright my lips are sealed."

Erza rose an eyebrow, but before she could continue her questioning the door opened once more, and out stepped Hyberion.

"Ah the great Titania and Frost" Hyberion bowed slightly "It is a pleasure."

"The pleasure is our Hyberion." Erza replied with her own respectful bow along with Grey and Natsu

"Now Natsu Dragneel." He spoke commandingly and faced Natsu "We have discussed this thoroughly and have decided that you are worthy of the trial."

"That's great!" Natsu cheered, but then deadpanned "What exactly did I pass?"

Grey slapped his hand to his forehead "Are you serious right now?"

"No." Natsu grinned "Just thought I'd have a bit of fun is all."

"Indeed." Hyberion said with a small smile on his face "In any case I'm sure you know what your trial pertains, and what it is for, but for sake of formality and protocol I will explain anyway." Hyberion cleared his throat and met the eyes of Natsu "I, as lead councilman, have decided that you are worthy of the title of a Wizard Saint." Natsu grinned wide as he heard the statement "You will face against one of our own to determine your ranking. Though keep in mind that the number is merely a title it does not necessarily mean that they are stronger than you."

"Sounds logical to me." Natsu grinned and slammed his fist together "I've been aching for a good match for a while."

"Good." Hyberion said curtly and the doors reopened behind revealing a combat field similar to that of Tenrou Island's colosseum "Your trial opponent will Wizard Saint Jura."

"No way Jura?!" Natsu grinned excitedly "I haven't seen him since the Grand Magic Games."

As Natsu walked out onto the field Hyberion, Grey, and Erza moved up into the stands where there were several people in attendance, including some other attendants, and councilman. There was even some other Guild Master's present.

Natsu stopped at the edge of the field and stood still as the lights came on "Hey Jura! How you been?"

At the other end of the field stood Jura in his kimono with a determined smile on his face "Ah Natsu-dono it is good see you again. I've heard much of your endeavors. Congratulations on your two daughters."

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned, and rubbed the back of his head "Doesn't mean I'm going to go any easier on you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Natsu-dono." Jura smiled

An attendant hovered between the two, and finally spoke "Are you both ready?"

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu's fist ignited in flames

"I am ready." Jura replied and took his stance

"Very well! The match will end when either cannot continue or when Hyberion calls the match." Attendant looked both ways before throwing his hand down "Let the match begin!"

Natsu launched forward with amazing speed **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** His hand coated in flames

Flexing his index and middle finger Jura cast **"Iron Rock Wall."** He spoke calmly and pillars of earth surged from the ground

Natsu's fist collided with the pillar of earth, and it crumbled, but with many more before him. Underneath him another pillar began to surge forth, but he launched off of it **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** a jet of flames flew from Natsu's mouth

Jura hunched low and allowed earth to surround him to protect him. After the initial attack the earthen barrier melded back into the ground and the two faced off once more "Your flame is hot as ever Natsu-dono."

"And your earth is harder than steel." Natsu grinned

Up in the stands

"It would seem they are done testing one another." Erza commented

"Yeah I was wondering why Natsu was pulling his punches." Grey agreed

"He hasn't even used his other magic yet." Erza stated "I don't think Jura knows that."

Hyberion, who had been listening in "Well let us see what Natsu has in store for us."

Battlefield

"I believe it is my turn." Jura spoke with a smirk **"Iron Rock Fist!"** thrusting his first forward, a long earthen like pillar pulled from the ground with tip shaped like a fist launched at Natsu.

Natsu stood his ground with his own grin, opened his palm facing the pillar **"Crash!"** to Jura's surprise his spell was crushed into the ground to nothing but dust.

"Very impressive Natsu-dono." Jura's face still in a smirk "I'm starting to get a little excited. Can you make me excited like I was at the Grand Magic games?"

"I certainly hope so." Natsu grinned "I'm nowhere near done yet." Natsu held out both his hands and incased them with fire "With the flame in right hand, and with the flame in my left hand." Natsu jumped into the air **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

Jura watched the attack come at him with confidence **"Rock Mountain!"** Slamming both hands together a giant construct of Earth formed behind him and intercepted the attack.

 **"** **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** After Natsu's initial attack hit the construct Natsu quickly used his next spell, and collided with the construct "Hrah!" With a yell the construct began to crumble underneath him

"What?!" Jura exclaimed and jumped back as his construct was destroyed before him. As Natsu burst through Jura sent his next spell **"Rock Avalanche!"** Pointing his fingers at Natsu, boulders of earth picked themselves from the ground and hurtled at Natsu

Natsu spun in midair **"Disassemble!"** the boulders crumbled to nothing, and all Jura saw was Natsu's determined grin, as he fell a bit closer **"Thundering Pulse!"** underneath Jura a blue light began to form and struck Jura

"GAH!" Jura exclaimed in pain, but still managed to dodge a punch from Natsu

Jura was trying his best to not be nauseated while Natsu landed at a distance readying himself for anything.

In the stands

"What on earthland was that?!" A stunned attendant exclaimed

Hyberion watched with curious eyes, as he watched the spectacle before him. Not many could use three different types of magic, and even if they did, they didn't have the magic capacity to use them all in combat. Even the Memory Make magic had its limitations, and the true power of it varied greatly on the user. Yet this new magic that he witnessed was intriguing, it was unlike anything he had seen before and he had witnessed the God Serena in combat.

 _"_ _I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you Natsu."_ Hyberion thought to himself as he watched the fight

"Well I haven't seen that in a while." Erza eyed Jura closely

"What does that really do exactly? I saw him use it at the S-Class trials during your fight." Grey looked over at Erza

"He calls it 'Pulse' magic. Ever since the Tower of Heaven incident where he consumed pure Ethernano his body must have been slowly changing." Erza started to explain "So long story short, he has the capability to manipulate Ethernano at will. That attack that Natsu just used was forcing Ethernano into Jura's Origin."

"Isn't that kind of going against him?" Grey questioned

"Yes in theory, but have you ever experienced it yourself?" Erza looked over at Grey "When he used it on me it was very nauseating, and sickening. But if you get over it you have an influx of power and your spells are more effective."

"I see but I think in this case he used a bit early." Grey stated looking down at the field as Jura righted himself

"I don't think so, because as much as he can shove inside of you, he can take it out of you." Erza explained further "Much like he did to me, he can pull it out of you leaving you empty of Ethernano which can also be sickening. Also the initial attack itself is painful."

"Wow that's some powerful stuff." Grey muttered and turned his eyes back to the battle

Battlefield

 _"_ _I feel more magic power inside of me, but yet I feel sick and hurt. Truly intriguing. I'm getting excited."_ Jura righted himself and took his usual stance "Very impressive Natsu-dono."

"Why thank you!" Natsu grinned "Though I didn't get quite the result I wanted."

They eyed each other some more. Looking deep into each other's soul trying to figure out their weak points. The air began to develop heavy amounts of pressure as each individual heightened up their magic power. In the next instant they clashed together into fierce hand to hand combat. Going back and forth across the battlefield one gaining the headway only to be pushed back and lose ground. Soon Natsu's hands began to engulf in flames, and Jura's hands began to encase themselves in rock. Neither of them had placed a hit on the other, they're attacks either brushed away or colliding with one another. After several minutes of the two broke off neither having broke much of sweat.

"I'm feeling excited Natsu-dono!" Jura called out with a pleased smile "Come face me more show me the power of Fairy Tail's Ace of Diamonds!"

Natsu grinned savagely "You asked for it. **Lightning-Fire Dragon Mode!"** Natsu's skin began to appear scaly, arcs of electricity danced around his body as his flame became intensified. **"Lightning-Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The pure width of the attack was enormous, as it escaped from Natsu's mouth

 **"** **Talus!"** Jura shouted, and slammed his hands to the ground, and a reinforced barrier encased Jura as the attack made contact. Jura had to pour extra magic energy into it so could withstand the sheer magnitude of the attack, but he was not scared he was thrilled. In the next moment, his barrier before broke down into nothing but dust before him seeing nothing but Natsu's wide grin

"Your barrier's strong, but once inside you can't see what your enemy was doing!" Natsu thrust his palm forward and it made contact with Jura's chest **"Pulse Withdraw!"**

Jura gasped as he felt a surge of his magic energy leaving his body **"Iron Rock Spikes!"** Jura shouted summoning great spikes of earth to jut around Natsu causing to jump back but not unscathed as he managed to cut his face and forearms.

Natsu's magic reservoir was replenished, and Jura's was depleted but Jura still stood strong. His magic reservoir was nothing to take lightly, using earth magic was quite taxing. Still he had lost a decent amount of magic. He was gauging how much more he had but he couldn't do it clearly, he was having too much fun like he had with Laxus.

"I see that grin Jura, and it's getting me all fired up even more!" Natsu's grin widened as he saw Jura nod in agreement

"Indeed Natsu-dono I'm enjoying myself." Jura got into a different stance "Which means I'm going to make this even more entertaining!" Stretching out his hands **"Supreme King Rock Smash!"** Boulders of earth rose from the ground glowing gold, and raced towards Natsu.

Remembering this move from long ago he dodged the incoming boulders as they attempted to trap him inside. Jura's eyes never left Natsu's figure as he raced around watching for any give in his defense. He eyed the ground where he was going to land and ejected it from the ground hitting Natsu in the back.

"Ack!" Natsu grunted and he lost his momentum and the boulders came rushing in. Looking all around him he outstretched his hands in mid-air **"Crash!"** With that the majority of boulders were slammed back down to earth but two lucky boulders made it through and slammed together with Natsu between them. He tried to pull away, but at that moment Jura slammed his hands together and the boulders exploded sending Natsu hurtling into the ground. With a loud crash, and a newly formed crater.

Jura righted himself as see saw the dust cloud the air around Natsu's crater "It was an honor Natsu-dono." Jura began to bow

"I'm not finished yet Jura!" Natsu called out as he calmly walked out of the crater with a grin on his face

"What?!" Jura exclaimed

"I don't go down that easily." Natsu rolled his shoulders "Had to admit though, that did smart." He grinned and raised his hand forward flames dancing on his fingers 'Come on' they spelled "Now I'm really fired up!"

Jura's grin came back to his face "Very well Natsu-dono." Jura took his stance once more

 **"** **Thundering Pulse!"** Natsu called out running forward with blinding speed catching Jura unawares

"Gah!" Jura called out in pain only to find Natsu's palm on his chest once more

 **"** **Pulse Withdraw!"** Natsu shouted, and pulled the same amount of Ethernano he forced into Jura's body, and without letting up **"Secret Dragon Slayer Art! Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"**

Already disoriented from both 'Pulse' attacks he could not brace himself for oncoming attack. He could do nothing except watch as Natsu collided into his body engulfing him in searing flames, colliding into the arena's enchanted wall.

 **"** **Pulse With.."** Natsu began, ready to pull another amount magic

"Enough!" a voice called out, and Natsu ceased immediately "I have made my decision." The voice belonged to Hyberion

Natsu helped Jura to his feet with a friendly smile and Jura returned the jester with a grin of his own, and stood next to Natsu. They both walked back forward to the center of the destroyed colosseum. A magic circle carrying Hyberion down from the stands approached the two wizards. Hyberion bore a small smile on his own face as he touched the ground.

"You both have fought well today, as I'm sure you two could have carried on much longer." He eyed both of them "Yet out of all the fights I've seen I could hardly believe the position you put our very own Jura Neekis into." Natsu grinned and rubbed the back of his head "So it is my pleasure to honor you the rank 5 of Wizard Saints."

Natsu stopped moving for a moment, and smiled gently "You know I'm not joining the Council right?"

Hyberion frowned at this it surprised him "Why not Natsu? Pray tell."

Natsu looked up over at Erza, and smiled "Because I have my family I want to be with, and take care of, and to be honest politics really isn't my thing. If you still want to give me the title by all means, but I won't be joining the Wizarding Council." He looked back at Hyberion with the same smile "If you need help though do not be afraid to ask, the worse I can say is no."

Hyberion stared deeply into the eyes of the man before him before closing his eyes and smiled "You remind me a bit of myself, even if a little." He reopened his eyes "Very well Natsu, I will not require you to join the Wizard Council." An attendant approached from behind and offered Hyberion a white cloak "Here, this is for you." Hyberion handed Natsu the traditional Wizard Saints cloak "Where with this with honor Natsu, and continue to be a shining beacon for the entirety of Fiore."

Natsu grinned, and nodded "Of course."

Two Days Later

The guild hall doors slammed open "We're back!" Natsu yelled out

"Welcome back Natsu!" Wakaba called out smoking a cigar "Whoa nice cloak I see you passed congratulations!"

"Natsu you're a man!" Elfman cheered with both Hiiro and Haru sitting on his shoulders

"Papa, Mama!" Both Hiiro and Haru called out with smiles

Elfman walked over to Natsu and Erza, and gave them their daughters. Fairy Tail members began to crowd up on Natsu and asked him how his trial went. After a few minutes of struggling to the bar, Natsu recollected his time in Era. While he played with little Hiiro in his arms. Meanwhile Erza, holding Haru, was sitting next to Makarov.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Fairy Tail had two 'Aces' and two Wizard Saints." Makarov chuckled

"Indeed." Erza said with a smile, as she messed around with Haru's hair which had started to grow a bit long "Hopefully now we can relax a bit, and spend some time with our little girls, isn't that right?" She rubbed her nose against Haru's who giggled playfully

Makarov chuckled "Indeed, it must have been pretty exciting seeing that fight wish I had been there, but alas I have to look after these brats." He gazed around and smiled "Yet I wouldn't have it any other way."

Two Years Later

"Hey Erza, have you seen Hiiro?" Natsu called out searching around the upstairs, for scarlet haired child

"Yes I've got her." Erza called back to her husband

Natsu came down the stairs, and saw her with both children dressing them up in little white dresses "Ok good, I swear she disappears in thin air sometimes."

"Indeed she reminds of you." Erza chuckled as she brushed Haru's growing pink hair, and then gazed at Hiiro's chopped hair style "Could you do me a favor and try a little to tame her hair for me? She gets that from you too."

Natsu picked up a giggling Hiiro "Daddy tickles."

"Hehe." Natsu grinned and tormented her some more "Alright lets get your hair at least semi tame. Got to look good for Uncle Grey's wedding."

"It took Grey long enough to propose to her. To think Juvia was fine waiting long enough for it to happen." Erza chuckled "He certainly didn't have it all planned out like you did."

"I agree with you, but Grey's stubborn, and on the Juvia front I think she would have been just fine being with Grey as a girlfriend. After all it took her, what was it? Three years, to get it done?"

"Sounds about right to me, but if you ask me they were secretly dating and just putting on a show." Erza commented and made Natsu freeze a moment before continuing

"That s-sounds ridiculous." Natsu chuckled trying to keep his face in the same smile

"You're probably right." Erza agreed, and turned Haru around "Alright that should do it for you little lady."

Haru giggled "Thank you Mommy."

Erza smiled and turned over to Natsu "How's Hiiro… coming… along."

When Natsu turned Hiiro around, she had the same exact hairstyle of Natsu. Natsu was grinning at her, and Hiiro was grinning just like her father.

"Now there is no doubt she's going to take after you." Erza shook her head in amusement "Well at least her hair is semi reasonable. Though just brush down the hair in the back a bit ok?"

Natsu grinned "Alright." He grabbed the brush once more and stroked a few more times down. "There that should do it." He started tickling Hiiro

"No Daddy!" Hiiro was giggling trying to escape from her father.

"Rawr rawr!" Natsu growled playfully with Hiiro grabbing her as she tried to escape

Erza watched an amused smile while Haru was giggling watching her sister being tormented.

"Ok Natsu that's enough time to get going." Erza finally spoke setting Haru down on the couch

"Oho?" a gleam shined in Natsu's mischievous eyes and stood up allowing Hiiro to run over to her sister who both watched Natsu and Erza

"Natsu." Erza raised her finger in a warning gesture as Natsu stepped closer raising his hands "Don't you dare."

"Hehe." Natsu chuckled evilly and tackled Erza to the ground "Prepare to be defeated." He then proceeded to run his hands all over her tickle spots

"NO NATSU DON'T!" Erza screamed but had couldn't move from laughing and being tickled.

Hiiro and Haru were both giggling at their mother being tickled. Natsu kept tickling Erza and she couldn't fight back all except yelling at Natsu to stop and even begging her kids for help.

"Haru, Hiiro help mommy!" She called out and both the kids came running and giggling, but stopped in their tracks as Natsu looked at them with the same gleam in his eye

"No!" The girls cried out, and try to run but were grabbed by Natsu were put on either side of Erza

"Hehe." Natsu grinned and raised his hands wiggling them for good measure

The three girls looked up in mock horror as they saw their life flash before their eyes "NO!"

From outside it would seem that they were being murdered, from the all the squeals, and the random fits of evil laughter coming from Natsu. It was until after fifteen minutes that Natsu stopped and the girls were all set free from his 'torture'.

At the Wedding

The wedding was rather beautiful, and as predicted was mostly ice and water based. Gildarts had even made a point to be here for this wedding, because as he did for Natsu, he would be the father figure to walk Juvia down the aisle. The actual ceremony went off without a hitch, even the bride and grooms children behaved themselves. Yes Grey and Juvia had a little boy and girl shortly after Natsu was made a Wizard Saint much to his surprise. Their names were Shimo, and Aqua. Most of the guild now had younger generations in their arms. To everyone's astonishment Laxus had ended up with Mirajane and had two boys and a girl. Their names were Naxus, Jaxus, and Lirajane. Levi and Gajeel got married shortly after Natsu and Erza and had a little girl, Mikan. There were several couples that sprouted in the guild, and it just meant it would keep getting bigger.

Juvia almost flooded the entire with tears of happiness but she held it in. She would not let anything ruin this day for her. At the ceremony all made their way to food area where there were several cakes laid about, and all were either light blue with blue crystal, or were dark blue with light blue crystal. The wedding cake was cut by both Grey and Juvia, but that had taken a slightly different turn. Grey had actually shoved a piece of cake in Juvia's face! The guild was astounded, as Grey laughed a menacing aura came from Juvia as she grabbed a slice of her own and shoved it in his own face who was surprised himself.

In the end the entire guild had started an entire food fight. So later that evening both Natsu and Erza left the guild hall coated in food, and carrying two food covered children.

"To think all that happened." Erza scoffed

"What are you talking about?" Natsu grinned "You're the one of the first girls to actually retaliate and throw food back."

"I-I don't what you're talking about." Erza looked away blushing slightly and looked down at her dress and both the little girls' dresses "This is going to be a pain to clean too."

"I'll take care of it." Natsu reassured Erza "Levi is good with this stuff, and I'm sure I can get most of it out."

"Hmm ok I'll leave it to you then." Erza relaxed as their home came into view, she never grew tired of this view. Natsu did all of this for her, and she was truly happy that he did.

"Hey what you thinking about?" Natsu said with a soft smile

"Just how happy I am for what you've done for me." Erza replied with warm smile

Natsu stared at her from the side, taken in by her looks "Even as you are now you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Erza's span around a blush clear on her face "W-what?"

"Even as you are, right now here in front of me, are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and have loved." Natsu looked deep into her eyes, and leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. With that Natsu walked forward into their awaiting house with Erza right behind him with warmest smile she could ever manage.

 **Well how did you like that? I had fun writing it, and laughed my ass off at times which I'm sure you can guess where. I don't have a definite schedule when uploading this series, but I'll try to make it regular. The next chapter for sure will be the beginning of their training and initiation to the Guild, so yeah look forward to that! As for the reason why I decided to go with Wizard Saint as well was a suggestion from my reviewers so that's why I decided to do that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Leave a like or follow if you haven't already, and a review if you so wish! I love my criticism.**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!... Christmas is right around the corner, and all those other holidays out there Happy Holidays! I thought writing them all but I went against it. Laters!**


	6. Continuation or No?

**Hello Everyone!**

 **So after some talk to my friends, and co-writers I have come to conclusion of two things. I will continue this series until the time they join the Fairy Tail guild. Then from that point it will go into the sequel story "The Twin Dragons of Dragneel". So with that being said I'm going to speculate there will be either one or two more chapters in this story as to not drag it on.**

 **As for the others who want more NatsuXErza or NatsuX other girls you can message me and maybe we can work something out for new fics. I do have a request board. Do keep in mind not all will be taken.**

 **There is also something I just want to share with you all. I'm sorry but you will have to wait for the next uploads, except for the ones I already have written. The reason being is my Grandmother has just passed away. There are some preparations that need to be done, but don't worry I'm perfectly fine.**

 **Now on a final note, Happy Holidays Everyone! Let the words flow from the Keyboard, and let your imagination fly!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release, and Enjoy!**


	7. A New Fairy Tail Generation

**Hello Everyone! Sorry about the long delay in which I've taken to post but I hope this chapter is good enough for that. So yeah this is the official end of this story and it will pick up the sequel story The Twin Dragons of Dragneel. I've had a lot of fun with this story and you guys made it fun for me. Over 10K views, and almost a hundred follows and favs that's awesome! In any case I'll let you get to the story.**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fairy Tail!**

Chapter 6: A New Fairy Tail Generation

10 Years Later

In the town of Magnolia it is said that there is always something going on. They say because it's so close to the port town of Hargeon, or because of their many festivals that they hold. Yet the town's people know the very reason for why there is always something happening in their town. It is none other than their own wizarding guild that has been here for countless years; Fairy Tail. They were the center of their marketing success….so long as they didn't end up tearing up the town, but Magnolia loved Fairy Tail nonetheless. In Fairy Tail there have been many guild masters. Mavis, Precht, Makarov, Macao, and even Gildarts for a very brief moment. The last Guild Master was Makarov Dreyar. Sadly he had passed away.

That was two years ago when he finally made his leave from this world. He never thought he would pass from the world in peace, but he was wrong. Fairy Tail gave him the biggest farewell of his life. When he passed he did so with a lasting smile, and a final memory that would last a lifetime. Now two years later the Fairy Tail is still in good spirits under their current Guild Master, Natsu Dragneel.

When he took the post he had matured exceptionally, and took the brunt of the blow rather well. He still made plenty of time for his daughters, and wife Erza. He still had his moments where he picked fights with Grey, but that was fine with the guild. He still knew how to lay down the law of the guild though that was for sure. Which brings us to him now out in the back watching both of his daughters spar.

 **"** **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Hiiro yelled and a jet of flame erupted from her mouth

Haru stood there and consumed it "Really?! Did you just do that?!" and opened her eyes to find her sister in front of her

Summoning a black blade in her hand Hiiro shouted **"Diagonal Rush!"**

Haru flipped back dodging Hiiro's attacks, before rotating in the air, and summoning her own black blade **"Fire Dragon's Fang!"** Her blade ignited in flames, and swung towards her sister

Hiiro leaned back quickly, the burning blade narrowly missing the cloth covering her chest "Oi! Cheap shot!" she yelled, and jumped back, and took a fighting stance

"It isn't my fault you wearing nothing more than a bandage around your chest!" She retorted

In a sense she wasn't wrong. Hiiro was wearing something similar to what her father used to wear quite often when he was a young mage. An sleeveless black waistcoat, and a black open cloth around her legs. Along with white baggy linen pants, and sandals. Hiiro's scarlet hair was choppy as ever as well, but with a decent length in the back. If one were to look on her back left shoulder blade you would find her clan mark.

Meanwhile Haru wore something similar to her mother as a young mage a sleeveless white blouse, with a red ribbon around the neck. Yet instead of a blue skirt, she wore a blue waist cloth around her legs and dark blue jeans. Her pink hair was long, and wavy down to her mid back. Haru had gotten a lot of her looks from her mother except her eyes, they were her fathers. While Hiiro on the other hand had gotten her looks from her father except her eyes, they were her mothers.

Both however got their attitudes to pick a fight from both of their parents. Though most of the time they fought with each other. As was evidence to this little banter in their sparring. You could almost see the sparks of electricity between the two as they bickered with each other.

"Master what are they doing?" a voice asked as they approached Natsu

Natsu turned to face the new voice, who was Mikan. Natsu nodded to her in greeting and responded "They 'were' sparring, but now they are just bickering."

"Again?" Mikan let out a sigh, as a blue bang came down in her face. She had gotten Levy's hair color, but had Gajeel's hair length which suited her. She was currently wearing a yellow tank top covered by a blue closed waist coat. Also wearing some grey capris pants, and some heeled sandals. In her hand she held a book, and in the other she held a bit of iron for her gnaw on as she read. "They've been doing that a lot lately."

Natsu grunted "Yeah well it's a good way for them to vent sometimes. They've been next to each other since birth so it was only a matter of time." He gazed over at Mikan "So tell me how's your father? He just got back right? He didn't check in with anyone."

"He's fine." She nodded with a smile "Just exhausted, dealing with wyverns isn't easy apparently."

"Well of course their descendants of dragons." Natsu chuckled "Twenty of them is quite taxing but that was why it was an S-Class mission." He looked down at her book and smiled "Got another good novel huh? You take after your mother, speaking of which how is she?"

"She's fine too." She grinned and held up her book "This is from her private collection she's letting me borrow it for now."

Natsu rose an eyebrow "Wow her private collection, not even Lucy was allowed to read those. Well you are her child, so I shouldn't be that surprised." He looked back over at his two little girls trading spells once more "They grow up so fast. Is this how you felt Gramps?" Natsu spoke under his breath

Mikan tilted her head to the side, her hair swaying with it "What's wrong Master?"

Natsu shook his head and smiled "It's nothing Mikan, so you excited for tomorrow?"

Mikan's red eyes brightened and she smiled "Yeah, I can't wait for it!"

Natsu nodded in approval and looked over to Haru, and Hiiro "Hey you two that's enough for this morning go get something to eat. Remember though this is last time you're getting free meals here at the Guild. Tomorrow you'll have to buy your own here."

"We know." Haru responded and brushed herself off even though there wasn't anything there

 _"_ _Now there is only one reason that she would do that."_ Natsu thought to himself disgruntled, and looked over to find one of newest mages of the guild, Denzo an earth style mage, and for his age was quite built. He was joining with the rest of the new mages tomorrow in the initiation ceremony.

The initiation ceremony was something that Natsu came up with about a half a year he came into his position. Becoming a Fairy Tail mage meant also becoming family, and he wanted the experience to be special for them, and for the current members. The ceremony has been held every six months if there were any new recruits that came in applied. Now it didn't necessarily mean they had to wait to be in the guild, they just couldn't use the job board unless they went with a current Fairy Tail wizard. But back to Denzo, for whatever reason his daughter Haru and Denzo had hit off rather well, maybe too well.

He had choppy black hair, and slightly tanned skin. He was average height for a male, and always wore a smile. His main attire consisted of a worn leather jacket, white t-shirt, and faded blue jeans. For his age he was quite the mage, but there was always room for improvement. Natsu watched as Denzo approached Haru, and then felt a hand rest on his shoulder it was Hiiro.

"Now now Papa" She chided him "You knew it was going to happen."

"Yeah so?" Natsu grumbled to himself "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Hiiro chuckled, and looked at the stack of papers next to him "Are those bills?"

Natsu tore his eyes from the blossoming romance in front of him "Some are, but no there are some new job requests and some applications to work here at the bar, and our new magic shop in town." He looked up at Hiiro who eyed him carefully "What?! It's not like when I first started Hiiro, I swear it's not all bills."

Hiiro sighed and chuckled "Ok Papa I believe you, besides it's not me you should be worried about, but Erza, and Wendy."

Natsu shivered, He may be a more powerful mage, but he sure as hell didn't like either of those two women pissed off "I agree you with you there. Now go get yourself something to eat. I'll be in shortly."

"Roger!" Hiiro saluted, and ran into the guild hall

Natsu grunted and stood up and stretched. He looked at Mikan who was watching Denzo and Haru "Hey Mikan?"

She looked back up at him "Yes Master?"

"Keep an eye on them for me?" He asked earnestly

"You can count on me!" She nodded, and smiled and walked over to a shade tree and set herself down and began reading her book

Feeling a bit more relieved with Mikan's aid Natsu walked into the guild hall to have it as rambunctious as he had left it this morning. He did his usual routine, and put up the new job requests, and then went to his office. He looked over the bills, and rubbed his forehead achingly. He still hated math with a burning passion, but he had to do what he had to do. He wrote out a few bank slips to the magic council and some townships to pay for damages which weren't nearly as bad as it was when he was a young mage. After that he went through some of the applications, but none of them were available when they needed him. Putting them in a file for later days, he sat back in his chair and smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder how he managed doing all of this." Natsu muttered, and then an image of his smiling kids, and the other members of the guild around them smiling and raising their hands in their symbol "So that's what you saw Gramps. Man that is a good way to keep going isn't it?"

"Who you talking too?" a familiar voice responded

"Gah!" Natsu jerked up in his seat and met the eyes of his wife Erza Scarlet. "Oh it's you." He let out a breath "So how was the mission not to bad I suppose right?"

"No not at all." She said with a smile and walked over to Natsu's side and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek "We appreciate what you've done Natsu don't think you have to bear everything by yourself."

Natsu smiled and rested his head against her "I know, but anything I can do to make it easier for everyone makes me happy." He chuckled to himself "This gives me a whole lot more gratitude you know?"

Erza giggled "I can only imagine." She pecked him on the lips and stepped away "So are you ready for tomorrow."

"Oh I'm always fired up about that!" Natsu grinned and stood up from his desk "Well I better go see Mira, she wanted to know if I found any good applicants."

"Did you?" Erza asked and walked beside Natsu, as they exited his office

"Sadly no, but I'll let her look at them later. She can maybe work something out." Natsu responded, and pushed open the doors to receive a flying chair in the face

The guild hall went silent as they saw what happened to Natsu. Erza had taken a few steps to the side knowing exactly what was about to happen. As the chair fell down from his face, his head fell forward, and his eyes were covering his bangs. From the other side of the guild there was an audible *gulp* sound. Natsu looked over where the sound came from and saw Elfman.

"I've been meaning to blow off some steam!" Natsu shouted and rushed Elfman sending him flying into another group of people, and like that the guild went into another brawl.

Over at the bar Cana had finished a mug of ale "Well I guess it's a good thing that he can still blow off steam like that and not get in trouble."

"Yeah indeed." Mira giggling while wiping down a glass, and saw Erza walking over "Oh welcome back Erza I didn't see you come in."

"Hello Mira." Erza nodded with a smile "So how are the kids?"

"Oh there off with Laxus on a mission they'll be back tonight. At least he better be." Mira said smile and laugh

 _"_ _Scary….."_ Cana thought as she took another drink

"Indeed wouldn't want the kids to miss tomorrow." Erza nodded in approval "They've been looking forward to this moment for quite some time after all."

Several hours later the guild calmed down and everyone went back to drinking and sharing stories with one another. Natsu was sitting up at the bar with his favorite type of drink, and some cherry wood fire. Haru and Hiiro were sitting at their own table chatting about who knows what, and the other kids of the past generation were doing similar things.

"How's it going Natsu." Natsu turned his head and found Grey walking over to him

"It's going." Natsu replied, and gazed over the guild hall "How was it up north with the kids? You just got back a few days ago right?"

"Yeah we got back the other day, and it went rather well. They have the basics down, on the 'Maker' Magic. They can use it on ice and water." Grey smiled "Boiling water and freezing ice man that's a shock." He looked over at Natsu who was gazing over the guild again "You know if you keep doing what you're doing you're going to get wrinkles like Gramps."

Natsu glared at Grey but laughed nonetheless "I can't help it. It feels like only yesterday you knowe what I mean?"

"Yeah I get ya." Grey smiled, and looked over to find Shimo and Aqua sitting down at Haru and Hiiro's table "Looks our kids are getting along, better than we did anyway."

Natsu grinned "They'd make quite the team. Fire, water, ice, and swords that leaves limitless compatibilities."

"I agree." Grey nodded

At that moment there was a shout from the other side of the guild hall "PRICK!" there was a crack of thunder, and then everyone saw Denzo flying across the guild hall

"Oi what was that for?!" Denzo shouted and stood up dusting himself off

"You were looking at me weird." A smug teen walked forward and had arcs of electricity coursing over his body

Natsu let out a sigh "Looks like Jaxus is going to take after his younger father after all."

"Well at least we know they're back right?" Grey chuckled and eyed Natsu "You going to do anything."

Natsu thought for a moment "Maybe let's see how this turns out." Grey rose an eyebrow, but shrugged. He knew Mirajane would step in if anything else were to happen

"I didn't even look at you!" Denzo shouted back "I was looking at the job request board!"

"No I'm sure you were looking at me funny." Jaxus smirked "If that's the only defense you got your brain truly is made up of nothing but rock."

"What was that?" Denzo glared menacingly

"Oh didn't like that come and do something about it!" Jaxus motioned for him to bring it

"You asked for it!" Denzo jumped forward coating his hand in stone, and Jaxus coating his own fist in Lightning

Before they could make contact with one another they were both crushed to the ground by an invisible force, as they pulled themselves up they heard the sound of boots walking over to them "Hey now you two." Natsu's voice heavy, and his eyes glowed red "I don't care if you two brawl but you WILL not do it in this guild hall. What you WILL do is wait till tomorrow. You can settle this little dispute tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

"But he sta.." Denzo started to shout

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Natsu roared, glaring at them, and they both nodded standing like stiff statues "Good now run along." Natsu smiled "Save it for tomorrow and make it a good show."

They glared at each other and stormed off away from each other, and Laxus walked over "Sorry about that he's like me as a kid, I don't know how I survived in this guild with that attitude."

Natsu waved a hand "They'll grow out of it, besides he's nowhere near as extreme as you were. That I can assure you."

"I'll take your word for it." Laxus smirked and walked off to find Mirajane

Natsu walked back over to Grey and he spoke "You know I had the strangest sense of Déjà vu."

"Glad I'm not the only one." Natsu grinned and picked up his mug and took a drink "Man Gramps wasn't kidding when he said that this job will make you drink a hell of a lot more."

Grey laughed "I could have told you that one. Still though I can't wait for those two to face off tomorrow. My bets on Denzo."

"As much as I hate to admit it, but I agree. Denzo is a promising mage, and that may be what Jaxus needs to get his attitude checked." Natsu grunted

"The only reason you feel any negativity to Denzo is because your daughter likes him, and he likes her." Grey teased "Come on man, Gildarts is the same way."

"Hmph." Natsu crossed his arms, but smiled nonetheless "Have you seen Happy?"

"Yeah he was outback with Carla." Grey pointed to the doors at the back at the hall "It's so weird seeing them human you know?"

Natsu nodded in agreement "Yeah tell me about it, when Happy came to the guild as a human the only reason I recognized him was his scent."

"I bet, and you know the only reason he did that right?" Grey smiled

"Well duh because he wanted to be close to Carla." Natsu grinned "I think he's getting close finally."

"I sure hope so, sometimes I feel sorry for the little guy." Grey put his hands in his pockets, and sighed "Well I'm gonna head home, and get a home cooked meal. Nothing against Mira's cooking but Juvia's food to me is perfect."

"Wish I could say the same." Natsu muttered

"I feel sorry for you man." Grey chuckled patting him on the shoulder "But hey you get some damn good cheesecake out of it."

"That's true." Natsu scratched his chin, and salivated at the thought, and shook his head "Well it doesn't matter, one does not judge by the way someone cooks."

"Keep telling yourself that." Grey chuckled and waved goodbye "I'm out see you tomorrow."

Natsu waved, and walked back over to the bar to find Mira talking with Laxus, and so he sat at the other end as to not interrupt. As he took his seat he gazed again over the guild at the faces of his family. His two daughters laughing, Mikan sitting back in a corner gnawing on a piece of iron while enjoying a book. Shimo and Aqua making small ice figurines, and Lira trying to scold her brother Jaxus. Naxus was sitting by his entertaining himself by arcing electricity around the table. Romeo was sitting next to Wendy playing with fire showing off his manipulating capabilities. While watching Romeo, Wendy was brushing her hair enjoying the warmth of the flames. All these were little things to be seen but seen together made it so much more appreciative.

 _"_ _Since when was I this sentimental?"_ Natsu grinned to himself, and took another drink

"Hey Natsu!" Laxus called out "Come on down, and share a drink no need to drink by your lonesome."

Natsu smiled "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The Next Day

Natsu was walking up to the guild hall to get it opened up for the day. It was only six in the morning, and Mirajane was already waiting there ready to start the day. Natsu shook his head in amusement, he never figured out how she does it sometimes.

"You know Mira it wouldn't kill you to come in late sometimes you know?" Natsu smiled as he unlocked the door "I think I can manage the few opening hours myself. It can't be healthy."

"I'll be fine as we get some new staff in here. I would have Lira help, but she's still a bit too young." Mira said with a smile "Besides I love this job so that alone makes this no problem."

"I won't try to convince you otherwise." Natsu shrugged and opened up the doors "Well I have some applications, but I didn't see the times you wanted. Though if you still want to gaze at them you're more than welcome too."

"I'll do that later, we have a lot to do today." Mira said with a smile as she went behind the bar into the kitchen to get started with the preparations.

"You know part of me feels bad about that idea, but we have to make it worth their while you know?" Natsu muttered to himself, and cracked his knuckles "Alright I'm getting fired up let's get this place ready for a celebration!"

2 Hours till Initiation

"Elfman, Grey! Is the stage good to go?" Natsu called out looking at a clipboard

"It's as manly as me!" Elfman shouted back flexing his muscles, and Grey hit him upside the head "Ow what was that for?!"

"It's good to go Natsu." Grey responded completely ignoring Elfman

"Mira? You good on the Tattoos, and food?" Natsu called out

"Foods good and ready to go, and every color is accounted for!" Mira replied with a smile

Natsu nodded, and went around making sure the banners were placed correctly "Well looks like we'll be ready on time for once."

"Oh come now Natsu, it's still new for everyone so of course it's going to take some time for us to get it down." Mira scolded

Natsu just smiled "I know that, I just can't help it."

"I know how you feel Natsu, after all our kids are becoming Fairy Tail mages too you know." Mira smiled at the thought "Though if Jaxus doesn't learn to tone down I may have to do it myself." A purple aura began to emanate from her

"H-hey now Mira contain the demon for now." Natsu stuttered trying to calm down the Demon of Fairy Tail "It's probably just a phase you know after all they are teens, you were no different at one time."

She seemed to calm but then looked at Natsu with a serene smile "Oh? Tell me how was I like that Guild Master?"

Natsu gulped _"Ahh crap I totally just slipped….."_ "Well that's a difficult thing to say it's…. Oh! If you excuse me, Grey's calling for me!" and Natsu slipped away after Grey for safety.

Dragneel Household

"Girls! Come on the Initiation is going to start soon, you don't want to be late on your big day do you?" Erza called upstairs

"We're coming!" The both called down, and footsteps could be heard running across the upper floor.

As they came down they were dressed as they were yesterday. They had purposely washed their clothes the night before so they could have their battle clothes for today. They were dressed for battle, and they could barely contain it. They've been training and working hard for today. These matches meant nothing in terms of status but it was a good way to build teams or just get your name out there. Though the two girls were already well known; The Twin Dragons of Dragneel. When they went on jobs with their father or mother they had let them mostly try to handle it themselves. Though now a days it was mainly there mother that was taking them out on jobs for experience.

Hiiro was super excited today, she would be facing off against Shimo and his Ice Demon Slayer magic. The rivalry between the two was fierce, just about as much as it is between the fathers. Haru would be facing off against Lira who focused on Lightning Magic like her father, but had partial demon transformations much like her mother. These matches were for fun, but there was one match that would be personal, and that was between Denzo and Jaxus. Jaxus had short spikey white hair, and wore a long sleeve purple shirt like his father. Though just like his father in his young age, he had his attitude or superiority. Denzo on the other hand was a respectful mage, and an orphan who had just recently moved to Magnolia. For whatever reason Jaxus hadn't taken a liking to Denzo so the bouts between them were frequent. Though never really ended in a fight like yesterday would have.

As they were walking to the guild hall Erza stroke up a conversation "So what do you girls think of the match between Jaxus and Denzo?"

"Jaxus is just a jerk." Hiiro responded her arms crossed across her chest "I don't know why he picks on Denzo so much. I'm surprised Denzo hasn't decked him before."

"Well Denzo's more cool headed than that." Haru commented "He's not hot headed like you."

"Oi! You're just as bad!" Hiiro butted heads with Haru

"I am not!" Haru growled pushing back, and the two girls kept glaring

"Girls." Erza said quietly and began glowing scarlet "Aren't you supposed to getting along?" Her words dripped with anger

"Oh yeah!" Hiiro wrapped an arm around her sister "We're just goofing around right?"

"Totally!" Haru chimed in wrapping her own arm around her sister "Just having some fun!"

Erza eyed them before calming down "Good. Now let's get going."

The two sisters glared at each other before continuing behind their mother. They couldn't wait for their matches, and they didn't have very long to wait either. Their matches were first up on the roster where as Denzo and Jaxus' match was last. After about a fifteen minute walk they made it Magnolia, and the streets were busy with merchants selling their goods, and people bustling about with their tasks in hand. Though one could tell they were rallied up more than usual. Who would be surprised today is a day they can celebrate and be merry and watch a good show. It was a good show before the Grand Magic games, so it was a good filler for them, and also for other guilds to get a good idea who they would be facing off in the future years.

As they approached the Guild Hall there was a crowd outside the doors "Looks like Papa got done on time." Hiiro giggled

"Come now girls give him some credit, he worked very hard for this." Erza scolded lightly and pushed her daughters ahead "Go on and get up front with the others." The two girls ran ahead and Erza stood there smiling and said under her breath "They grow up so fast, but I couldn't be any prouder."

The girls ran forward through the crowd, and got to the front where the other young mages waited for the day they've waited for. The doors opened forward and Mirajane stepped out holding the guild Tattoo stamp. Right behind her was Lucy, and Wendy holding the same kind of guild Tattoo stamps.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to our Initiation Day!" Mirajane called out with a smile "Now before we begin with the festivities we would like all the young mages that will be joining us today step forward." Haru, Hiiro, and the others stepped forward "From right to left would walk forward and receive your guild Tattoo."

Three at a time the young mages stepped forward. Haru, Hiiro, Shimo, Aqua, Mikan, Naxus, Jaxus, Lirajane, Denzo, and Kaijo. They each went and got their respectful guild marks. Haru got her blue guild Tattoo on her left arm. Hiiro got a red guild Tattoo and on her right arm. Shimo got a dark blue Tatttoo on his right pectoral, and Aqua had a light blue Tattoo on her right outer thigh. Both Naxus, and Jaxus got white guild Tattoo's on their right side of their neck. While Lira got a yellow one on her inner left thigh. Mikan got a black guild Tattoo on her right collar bone. Denzo got a red one on his right arm, and Kaijo got a green one on his left pectoral.

After all that was done the people were allowed into the guild hall to enjoy the food, and the upcoming battles. The audience began to move towards the doors to the battlefield but were held back by Lucy, Wendy, and Mirajane. The young mages stepped forward as well, but were forced to stop in front of the doors. They waited impatiently, they didn't know why they were being forced to wait. Till the doors the slammed open.

There stood Natsu Dragneel, Guild Master of Fairy Tail with his signature grin "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Haru and Hiiro were trying to somewhat cover their faces in embarrassment "I know this is a day you have been waiting for some time, so I promise not to keep you much longer. I just wanted to give you a few words before you begin."

Natsu took a deep breath and smiled "A guild is a family. They are your comrades, friends, and family. We look after each other, fight with each other, and occasionally with each other." Natsu chuckled "A guild is also a place to further your knowledge of magic. The council may seem intimidating but don't let those fools scare you! If you place rules on magic it will never grow. You have to let it take over your being, let it flow through you and every fiber of your being!" He eyed all the young mages on final time "This is what makes our guild different because we believe in these morals, and so what does that make Fairy Tail?!"

Everyone raised their hands in Fairy Tail's signature "Number one!"

"That's right!" Natsu raised his own hand "Now Fairy Tail Mages show me what you're made of!" He gestured his hands to the battlefield "Make it a good show."

 **Hehehehe I know I'm bad, but hey I have to keep you guys wanting to ready right? The Twin Dragons of Dragneel is well underway. So leave a review on what you think I'll be sure to get TTDD up as soon as I can. After all I'm having loads of fun with this myself. Alright till next time everyone!**

 **As Always Everyone please support the Official Release and Enjoy!**


	8. Author's Announcement

**Hello Everyone! OtakuWest here! I know it's been awhile since I've said anything about Fairy Tail or those who still follow me for Nisekoi. I'm sorry to say that Nisekoi has lost a bit of inspiration, but the way the manga's going I'll be back on it hopefully in the future. As for some of you may know that I actually have a spectacular series going for Naruto being Breaking the Habit. So what I'm thinking of doing is making a new Fairy Tail fic, and this time around having it as a Natsu and Mirajane fanfic.**

 **I love my current Natsu and Erza pairing, but I also love the idea of a Natsu and Mirajane pairing. So I was thinking of doing a new one, and I would like your thoughts on the matter. Let me know! I think I have a good title name for it**

 **A Dragon's Demon Heart**


End file.
